


Hell In A Handbasket

by Omoni



Series: Abovetale [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Bullied child, Bullying, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, F/M, Gen, OC FishlizardChild, OC Goatchild, Some Violence (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a look at Basket's school days throughout the years, and how she handles being not as accepted as her family had thought she would be. It also centres around Alphys, who now has to find a new way to spend her days, now that Basket is no longer her daily charge. </p><p>Part of Abovetale. Do read back if you haven't already, or else you'll be so lost!</p><p>NOTE: Edits are now complete, and this is the final version. Please let me know if there are things missing/needed/etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 will be very long, as I had to combine five chapters into one for each.

As Alphys lay breathless and satiated, Undyne was next to her and slowly traced the myriad scars upon her chest, making Alphys shiver. "Undyne," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "Please do that again."

Undyne grinned and rolled back on top of her, and she gasped, her body still sensitive. "Right now?" Undyne teased, her voice low.

"I-if you want me to die," Alphys admitted, her breaths going raspy. Undyne laughed and slid back down beside her, resuming her tracing - something Alphys found very soothing. "Connecting the dots?" she wondered.

Undyne stayed quiet. Though it had been several years, and the scars had faded over time, the birdshot she'd been shot with left many round, indented scars, ones that Undyne both hated to see - the memories hurt - and also were proud of - as her wife was a warrior who survived.

Alphys slowly began stroking Undyne's loose hair, and she relaxed, putting her head on her shoulder and curling close, her arms going around her wife tight. Alphys sighed and nuzzled her nose against Undyne's forehead, making her smile.

It was late at night, Basket asleep in her room, after hours of hyperactivity. She was going to school tomorrow and was so excited about it. She, like Nicky, was going right into first grade and was over the moon about it. She had refused to sleep, vowing to stay awake all night until it was time to go to school in the morning. She'd barely made it to 22:30 before she was asleep.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, breaking her from her reverie. "I love you." Her eye was closed, a small smile on her face.

Alphys smiled. "I love _you,"_ she replied.

"What are you going to do tomorrow while Bass is at school?" Undyne wondered sleepily.

Alphys thought about it, her heart falling a little. "Not sure. I suppose I could think about going back to teach part-time."

"It'd be nice to have you at school again," Undyne admitted.

"But then, Toriel seems so fully staffed, and I don't know how well Basket will handle both of us working there."

Undyne looked up at her. "Nicky doesn't mind."

"Nicky is also... very different," Alphys said delicately.

"You mean, not a demon," Undyne snorted.

Alphys smiled and shut her eyes again. "Maybe just a little." She paused, her smile fading. "I'm going to miss her," she admitted sadly. "I'm going to miss everything. She made the days sweeter."

"She's not going to war, Alphy," Undyne teased gently.

"No." Alphys agreed. "But I'll still miss her."

Undyne was quiet, before slowly sitting up, straddling Alphys and leaning down to kiss her again, cupping her face between her hands. Alphys slid her arms around Undyne's waist and returned it, unexpected desire rekindling and spreading through her.

Soon, when Undyne's kiss deepened, and her hands slid down from her face to her breasts, Alphys felt her whole body go hot. "Undyne..." she whispered against her lips, as Undyne's leg slipped between hers and she pushed close, causing Alphys's already sensitive body to go even hotter. She hooked her legs around Undyne's, already shifting herself against her, and Undyne murmured Alphys's name in return.

After, when Undyne lay prone atop Alphys, both gasping for breath, she whispered, "I love you so much."

Alphys looked down at her, and to her surprise she saw that Undyne was in tears, her eye shut. Alphys pulled her closer, unspoken but inevitable sadness filling them both, even as Alphys returned the words as best she could.

* * *

The three walked hand-in-hand, Basket jumping up and down as she walked. Her fiery red hair hung into her face - she insisted on keeping it short enough to show off her ears, a feature she was proud of - and her tail wagged with each jump. She had grown quite a great deal in six years, her body growing long and gangly like Undyne's had been at that age. She'd started wearing glasses that year, and her tough feet, like Alphys, never needed shoes. However, she also had both of her mothers' varying tolerance for both hot and cold, and preferred moderate seasons, like fall - like now.

But she was also a terror. She had Undyne's acerbic wit and Alphys's quick mind, and if they weren't quick enough, Basket would easily outsmart her mothers faster than either could even blink.

She loved loose clothes in bright colour, was vain about her hair, ears, and tail, and had the loudest voice either of her parents had even heard a child her age have, Yet to them, she was still absolutely the perfect daughter.

Mostly.

Basket grinned up at Alphys, her sharp teeth showing quite nicely. "Mummy!" she said loudly. "You'll be there at lunch, right?"

Alphys nodded, smiling back. "Nothing would make me happier," she agreed.

Basket screamed happily. Neither of her mothers winced at this, as both were used to this line of affection. Basket had no volume control, and didn't seem to care, even when both Undyne and Alphys still tried.

"Mom," Basket said to Undyne, "are you gonna teach me?"

"Nope," Undyne replied. Basket scrunched up her face in disappointment. "Not this soon, but in a few years."

"Can I watch you teach? Or visit you?"

"Nope," Undyne repeated, and Basket stomped her foot in frustration. "We'll see each other at lunch, Peridot, and that's the way it is."

The pet name - named for the colour of her skin and 'how precious' she was to Undyne - seemed to mollify her, just a bit. Until, "But, Mummy, you'll be there too, right?"

She stared up at Alphys, who bit her lip before answering. "N-no," she said gently. "B-but I'll be back at lunch, sweetie."

Basket sunk into a sudden silence that had Undyne and Alphys exchange glances over her head in worry. They'd explained this to Basket the night before, but clearly the excitement overruled anything they had said that was negative.

The silence lasted until they reached the school, where Nicky was already waiting with a big grin and a wave.

 _"Nicky!"_ Basket screamed, flinging herself at her almost-cousin and immediately getting hugged back.

At twelve, Nicky was already taller than Alphys, having inherited her father's height instead of her mother's. As soon as Basket was close enough, they began to chat, Nicky looking up to wave at her aunts with a warm grin as Basket chattered endlessly - something she learnt from Alphys.

Undyne took the time to turn to Alphys and pull her into a hug, holding her close. Alphys bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't cry.

"Are you gonna be okay, Alphy?" Undyne murmured.

Alphys swallowed hard, trying to speak but finding no words would come to her. So she just nodded, hoping Undyne would believe her.

She didn't. "Get your ass here for lunch. Spend the morning vegging out in front of the TV with junk food. I command it."

Alphys closed her eyes and smiled, burying her face into Undyne's shoulder. "Okay," she promised. "I will."

 _"Mom! Mummy!"_ Basket shrieked. "Nicky's here! _Look!"_ She waved her arms and screamed happily, and Nicky winced but was smiling bright and waving as well.

Undyne waved back with a grin, then turned back to Alphys. "Try to stay busy, okay? Lunch will come by faster that way."

Alphys hugged her again, unable to help it, the tears she fought so hard against springing free. Undyne held her close, rubbing her back, until the first bell rang.

Then she hesitantly let go. "See you soon," she promised Alphys, before turning to catch up to Basket and Nicky. Once there, she grabbed Basket into her arms and held her upside-down, causing her to scream in delight and Nicky to laugh.

When they vanished into the school, Alphys turned away, walking towards home and crying, not caring who saw or how loud she was. She couldn't help it, anyway.

* * *

When Alphys got home, she shut the door and leaned on it, then slid down and curled up, her arms going around her folded legs and her head on her arms. She let herself sob, the sobs shaking her and causing her to choke a bit.

She already missed Basket so much. Bass wasn't an easy charge, but her wonderful qualities always made Alphys blind to her flaws. She'd learnt so much with and from Basket, and adored all of the time spent with her.

Now, it seemed as fleeting as water through her claws, and it hurt, badly.

So, she sobbed.

* * *

When Undyne could, she sent a text message out to the only person she knew who could comfort Alphys almost as well as she could. She was thrilled when the answer came back positive, and was grateful, too.

She just hoped it worked.

* * *

She didn't know how long it had been, but when the door behind Alphys opened up, she stumbled backwards and onto the magenta feet of Mettaton. She stared up at him, forgetting her state for just a moment, simply shocked that he was there at all.

Mettaton looked down and smiled kindly at her. "Hello, darling plumbum," he said.

"I thought..." She sniffled. "I thought you were on a tour this week."

Mettaton leaned down and pulled Alphys to her shaky feet, not answering. Instead, he shut the door behind him, turned her around, and hugged her tightly to him.

"My lovely Alphysy," he then murmured, his voice gentle. "You are more important."

Alphys froze, then simply crumpled, clinging onto her dear friend tight and resuming her tears. Mettaton held her close, even when her sobs shook them both, and he rubbed her back and closed his eyes, keeping quiet as she cried it out.

When she was settled enough, Mettaton said, "Sit down, dear, and I'll make you some coffee."

Alphys smiled faintly, pulling off her glasses and cleaning them off carefully. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, yes, I do," he replied with a wink and a kiss to her forehead. She sniffled, and he put a hand to her cheek. "Go, muffin." Without waiting for a reply, he walked into the kitchen and started making the coffee.

Alphys slowly walked to the living room, sitting down heavily on the couch, before simply sliding over and lying on her side, curling up into a ball, resuming her tears - but quietly, this time. She stared at the blank TV, thinking over and over again how the day would be if Basket were there, still.

Mettaton found her that way, and he froze in the kitchen doorway. She was clearly in so much pain it practically paralysed her, and he knew he'd never be able to truly understand why, though he wanted to try.

He loved Alphys like an older, dear sister, and only wanted to make her happy. It hadn't always been that way; at the start, and especially with Frisk, things were more 'scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.'

However, when she begged him to forgive her after eloping with Undyne without telling him, something changed, and now they were close again - maybe even closer than ever before.

To see her so brokenhearted threatened to break his own.

He went over, set the coffee cup down on the console table, and knelt in front of her, taking one of her hands between his own.

"Alphysy," he said softly. She looked at him with full eyes. "It's going to be okay. She's a strong kid, with wonderful parents and a huge family. She'll be fine."

"M-Metta," she whispered, her eyes shutting. "N-now that she's th-there, no one n-needs me anymore..."

Mettaton stared at her in disbelief. "Alphys, that's a horrible thing to  _say,_  let alone  _think!"_

She winced, but didn't take it back, so he went on.

"Basket still needs you, and you know your crazy wife does, too. And even me,  _I_  need you!" He kissed her hand, and a small smile appeared there, just a bit, and she opened her eyes again. "We love you, Alphysy."

"I love you, too," she admitted. "Which is why I always want to be  _useful."_

Mettaton smiled. "You  _are_  useful, my dear. Just by being you. Now." He stood up and then sat down beside her, pulling her legs into his lap. She looked over, and he now held the remote in his hand, his other resting on one of her knees. "Let's watch something delightfully trashy until lunch time, shall we?"

Alphys smiled brighter and nodded, actually feeling a little better, now. Mettaton usually had that effect, and she was grateful for him.

* * *

Alphys hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep until she felt Mettaton shake her awake, while saying, "Lunchtime, Alphysy!"

With a burst of excitement she was instantly awake, about to run out the door - but she was stopped by Mettaton's hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the concern on her face.

"Sweetie," he said carefully, hesitating a little. "If it's the same to you, may I join you there, and then come back here with you again, after?"

Alphys smiled brightly at him. "Of course! Basket loves you! She'll be so happy to see you!"

It was true; Basket adored Mettaton, and had ever since she was barely walking. There was something about him that she found rather irresistible, and as she grew older, Alphys realised they both shared a deep love of showing off and being the centre of all attention.

"Thank you, darling," Mettaton smiled. "But I'd like to spend more time with  _you,_  if it's alright."

Alphys hugged him in reply. At moments like these, she was so glad to have him as a friend. "Of course," she said. "But why?"

Mettaton hesitated. He wanted to be honest, to admit that he was afraid of her being all alone with nothing but her loneliness as her company, that she might easily forget she was loved and, yes, needed, too.

But instead, he gave her a half-truth. "It's been dreadfully dull without you around me, Alphysy. Being in your company is a breath of fresh air."

Alphys blushed and smiled shyly, which pleased him. "Oh, come on," she murmured, looking away. "F-fame and fortune is d-dull compared to some l-loser shut-in?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied icily, "considering you're none of those things."

He pulled out of the hug and offered her his arm, and she took it, looking confused by his answer but better than she did when he had first seen her, so that was something, at least. He handed her her purse, and she smiled again and took it.

"Let's go," Mettaton concluded, and she nodded happily, excited to see Basket again at last.

* * *

Basket's morning was... educational, to say the least.

It was at least full of adventure, though what kind, she wasn't sure of, yet.

She started the day glued to Nicky before their classes started, chattering endlessly to her about all the things she hoped to accomplish during her first day.

"I want to meet everyone my age and be friends with them," she told Nicky, her eyes shining and her cheeks red. "I wanna play all of the games you told me about, and show them my phone that Mummy made me--,"

"Phones are only allowed at recess, Bass," Nicky reminded her.

Basket scowled. "I  _know,_  don't interrupt me!" she snapped, though she hadn't known. "And then I wanna find a place to read, because reading is important, and Mummy loves it when I talk to her about books, and I love Mummy." She took a breath. "I then wanna visit Mom at her class and then try to sneak in and learn--,"

Nicky snorted at that, but Basket chose this time to ignore it.

"--and then! And then Auntie Toriel will teach me stuff, too! And I'll make sure to listen and not pretend to, like usual, unless it's about snails, because that's so boring! I already know all about them, anyway!"

Nicky grinned at her. "Well, one thing right isn't so bad," she teased. "You know your mom isn't gonna let you into her class, Bass."

Undyne, who was just walking back from the staff room to hang up her coat, heard this and said, "She's right, Peridot. Keep dreaming, and listen to Toriel. If I find out you tried anything other than learn, you're going to regret it."

Basket's mouth closed, her face paling and her eyes going wide. Then she said, "Sorry, Mom."

Undyne grinned. "No prob. Just don't forget." She took Basket's hand and added, "Now let's get you educated."

* * *

Unfortunately, almost immediately, Basket realised something very troubling, something that ruined all of her plans: she  _hated_  school.

Oh, she loved to  _learn_ , and found it fascinating. Everything she learnt, she absorbed like a thirsty sponge and retained it. But she hated, hated,  _hated_  the other students, because for whatever reason, they decided that they hated her already, with no reasonable cause, and she resented that.

Toriel noticed, and was deeply troubled by it. She'd seen it in the past many times: students zeroing in on one child they found did not meet their average expectations and thus tormented them for it.

Seeing Basket, the daughter of two of her dearest friends, as her class's target made her feel furious - but also helpless. If she tried to fight for Basket, the torment would escalate into perceived favouritism. But if she left it alone, she knew it would only get it worse.

She was stuck. The only thing she could do for her was what she'd done for Nickname, and be her teacher until grade three.

Basket did not conform, however, though instinct within her almost made her try. She knew, by her peers' reactions, that she was perhaps too loud, too excited, too eager to learn, and it in turn alienated potential friends.

But the bigger part of her refused to change. Her family loved her for who she was, and if these kids did not, it was their problem, not hers.

So, at six, Basket decided to be the class loser. And she promised never to try and conform, no matter what - or how painful.

She would both love and loathe it.

* * *

Nicky, it turned out, never had this problem. She had two best friends, Jilly and Rayoss, and countless acquaintances, but was very rarely insulted or mocked, despite being half-human, half-monster.

In the span of the morning, Basket had been called 'four-eyes', 'hybrid', 'boogers' (due to her skin colour), and 'loudmouth'. When she met Nicky at recess, she was desperate for someone to care - and she luckily got what she needed.

Nicky saw the sadness in her almost-cousin, but also the stubbornness, and she pulled Basket aside, sitting with her beneath what would become Basket's tree of refuge.

The moment they sat down beneath the canopy of leaves, Basket began to cry, unable to help it, though it surprised her all the same. Nicky hugged her close, and patiently listened to all that had happened in the morning. The more Nicky heard, the angrier she got. Nicky wasn't a violent person, but she had her father's short fuse, and was not amused by Basket's torment.

"I just wanna have friends," Basket concluded tearfully.

"You will, Bass," Nicky said softly. "It's only been the morning. Give them more time to get used to you, and perhaps things will change."

"I wanna go home," said Basket suddenly. "This isn't fun anymore. I want Mummy."

"Oh, Basket..." Nicky held her closer as she cried again, mostly from anger, this time.

Alphys always told Basket, no matter what, to be herself - but it seemed that being herself would only repel everyone around her. Yet, at the same time, that advice stuck to her like glue, and she didn't want to betray herself or Alphys by trying to be someone else. Part of her, the braver side, decided to refuse to bow down to people like those who mocked her, who only saw what they wanted to see, and not who she actually was.

"Your mum will be here at lunch," Nicky reminded her kindly, breaking her from her reverie. "Okay?"

"Mmhm," Basket sighed, pulling away and wiping the tears from her fogged-up glasses. Nicky squeezed her shoulder, and Basket smiled faintly - but only for Nicky.

Inside, she felt so, so sad.

* * *

The first thing Basket did when she saw Alphys was grab onto her and not let go. She'd already hugged Undyne, who was still rather impressed by her daughter's strength, but when she saw Alphys (and didn't even see Mettaton in her haste), she clung to her mum as if for dear life. Alphys did the same, kneeling down and hugging her so close it was almost enough to bring Undyne to tears, and she looked at Mettaton rather sadly when she saw it, who looked the same.

When Alphys looked at Basket - truly looked into her eyes - she was horrified to see the faint sheen of despair there. She had been so sure that they would have to prise Basket away from hoards of new friends in order to spend any time with her. Instead, she had come running, Nicky and Asriel walking behind her, and had thrown herself first at Undyne, then at Alphys so hard she almost fell over.

"Mummy," she whispered, "I wanna go home."

Alphys shut her eyes, gathering Basket closer. "Baby, you can't, yet. You need to go to school, and see the day through."

Undyne, having heard this, knelt down beside Alphys and took one of Basket's hands. "Why, Bass?" she asked gently.

"I dunno," Basket murmured, her voice unnaturally quiet.

It was a lie, and they both knew it - Alphys especially. She recognised that look and tone all too well.

"Did someone hurt you, Basket?" Alphys asked, her voice a trace sharp.

Silence.

Then, slowly, a nod into her shoulder. "W-words," she admitted. "Calling me n-names."

Undyne stood up, her teeth bared and her fists clenched. "Tell me who, Peridot, and I'll--,"

Alphys placed a hand on Undyne's knee, stopping her. She looked up at her and said, "That will only make things worse. T-trust me." Her eyes were dark. "I-I know."

Basket looked at her in surprise. "You do, Mummy?" she cried, louder, now.

By this time, Asriel and Nicky had gotten close enough to hear, but Mettaton veered them off, suggesting kindly to give them some space for now. Bemused, Asriel glanced at his daughter, who nodded, and together they looked for a patch of shade big enough to suit them all when everyone arrived to eat.

"Mummy,  _you_  know?" Basket repeated. Undyne glanced at her wife sadly, especially when Alphys nodded.

"Like an old friend," she admitted, a haunted look in her eyes.

She remembered the loneliness, the humiliation, and the name-calling; the physical attacks that left her with scars, the toying of her emotions when all she wanted was to  _love_ , to  _give_...

She knew it well. And she was terrified that her daughter was now facing it, too. She didn't want to give her that kind of legacy.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, glancing at her sadly. She'd known Alphys had been bullied as a child, but that was the extent of it; Alphys never went into detail about it. All she said was that it had hurt, and was dreadfully lonely.

"How did you do it, Mummy?" Basket asked now.

"Do what, Bass?"

"How did you become so strong?"

Alphys stared at her, struck speechless by this. She considered herself many things, but strong was not one of them, not even close.

She knew she had some good things about her, like her intelligence and even her fighting skills, but actual strength? Dependable, brave strength?

"She wakes up every morning," Undyne said suddenly. "She wakes up and gets out of bed, and doesn't hesitate to stay on her feet once she does, Bassy."

Alphys stared up at her, as did Basket.

"That's how she became strong, and remains strong."

"And," Mettaton suddenly added, a hand on Alphys's head, "she often does it with a smile."

Basket suddenly lit up upon seeing him there, finally noticing him. She leapt to her feet and hugged him with a giggle. _"Diva Metta!"_ she cried. "I missed you!"

Mettaton scooped her up and spun her around, then said,  _"Pose!"_

He dipped down on one knee, his other leg out and straight, and Basket did the same in the opposite direction. They linked arms, their other arms going up and arching toward each other, both pulling silly faces.

Undyne burst into laughter, and Alphys giggled and clapped, which pleased them both. They then stood up together and bowed.

"That was lovely!" Toriel declared, as she as Asgore walked over to them.

Alphys stood up and hugged them both, and Asgore said, "Howdy, Alphys! How are you?" as usual.

Seeing them, Asriel stood up and waved them over to the patch of appropriate shade, and as a group, they walked over and got settled.

"sup." sans suddenly emerged from behind the tree they now all sat under. Both Nicky and Basket hugged him, which actually made him scratch at the back of his skull in what could be perceived as bashfulness.

"Where are Frisk and Papyrus?" Asriel wondered.  _"Oof,"_  he added when Nicky sat back down beside him and leaned against him with a grin. She already had her phone out and was reading it.

"Mam's on her way," she said. "Two minutes."

"Papyrus is on lunch duty, but will swing by when he can," Toriel added.

Basket was sitting between Undyne and Alphys, now, oddly quiet, even as Alphys unpacked the food she and Mettaton had bought on the way there.

Nicky looked at Basket, and she looked back briefly before, looking back down, shrugging one shoulder.

"So, how was your morning, Basket?" Asgore asked kindly.

She kept her gaze down, before something seemed to click in her eyes, and her fists clenched. She looked up at Undyne, then at Alphys, who smiled at her, and then she looked at Asgore.

"It  _sucked,"_  she admitted.

Then she grinned, all teeth. She looked very much like Undyne at that moment. "But it's  _not_  over yet."

 _"Heck yeah!"_  Undyne cheered, hugging Basket so hard she dropped her spoon and wheezed a bit. "That's my girl!"

Basket smiled at her, blushing, then looked back at Alphys, her eyes bright.

"I'm not giving up," she declared. "I'm gonna be brave like you, Mom, and  _especially_  like  _you,_  Mummy."

Alphys stared at her, speechless. To her horror, her eyes burned with tears. She was so touched and proud of Basket, it was overwhelming.

Mettaton, on her other side, took her hand, and she swallowed her tears, smiling shakily.

"My Basket," she said gently, though her voice wobbled a bit. "You be brave like  _you."_

Basket raised her chin, her eyes now like steel. She nodded, though her lips twitched a little. "Okay, Mummy. I will," she promised.

Something connected between them, then, a kind of shared burden that they both knew and would struggle with until they were dust. Though very young, and though she didn't comprehend the extent of it yet, Basket sensed something she would always share with Alphys, a kind of bond that neither of them had wanted but would bravely carry together regardless.

"Basket," Toriel said suddenly, "would you like me to speak to the class for you, tell them to leave you alone?"

"No offence, Toriel, but that won't work," Alphys answered. "If anything, it'll make it worse."

"What you  _could_  do is just kick them when they say anything," Undyne added, looking a little hopeful at the prospect.

"If by 'kick' you mean 'chastise', then yes, I agree with you," Toriel said mildly, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. Chastise. That's what I meant."

It was here that Frisk came running out from the school, breathless and windblown. Nicky and Asriel leapt to their feet and hugged her before she could even greet anyone, her laughter better than any greeting ever could be.

"Gah," she gasped, giving them each a kiss. She held up a bag of take-out. "Hungry?"

From there, it was the focal point: a good lunch with wonderful family. Papyrus did come by and sat with them for a while, cheerful at the prospect of both children in school now, before he was called back to the field to intervene with a scuffle (one in which he handled with a loud, long speech).

It was a pleasant, happy lunch, distracting and wonderful - and an excellent balm for old and new hurts.

* * *

 Mettaton and Alphys walked back to the bungalow in silence, though they did so arm-in-arm.

The rest of the lunch had gone rather well, Basket even cheering up to her usual happy, screaming self.

But when the bell rang, she grabbed onto Alphys tight and whispered, "Can't I go home with you, Mummy?  _Please?"_

When Alphys gently said no, she bit her lip and said, "Then I'll be strong."

It was why Alphys was quiet - she was in tears - and why Mettaton was keeping her close to him. She had wanted to say yes, had wanted to bring Basket home with her to tutor her, but she knew it wasn't right - not in this case. Basket needed to learn to be her own person, and she couldn't do that under Alphys's wing at all times.

Despite knowing that, however, it still hurt like hell, especially when Alphys remembered the hurt in Basket's eyes when she was refused. She'd never forget that, no matter how hard she tried.

When they got back, Alphys pulled away from Mettaton, walked to the couch, and curled up into it, as small as she could, shutting her eyes tight. Then she lowered her head onto her knees, curled her tail around her legs, and cried.

She was amazed she had any tears left, but there they were.

Mettaton walked over, leaned down, and picked her up as if she were made of nothing but fluff. She curled up more into herself, but Mettaton simply kept hold of her and sat back down on the couch with her in his lap, carefully holding her close. At that moment, she clung to him, arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Alphysy," he said softly, knowing her all too well. "It's not your fault."

"It-it  _is..._  she-she's..." She choked on her own words, realising she couldn't speak, and she just shook her head instead.

She wanted to say that Basket's pain was hers, that it was all her fault; that it was Alphys's brain that was broken, and now, so was Basket's; that she'd failed as a mother, should have never even been a mother; that both Basket and Undyne would be so much better without her there at all...

That she  _wasn't_  brave, but a sniveling coward, and she didn't know what to do with herself at all...

"No, it's  _not_  your fault at all, plumbum," Mettaton whispered, hugging her tight. "It's  _not._  Alphys, I promise you, it's not, honey."

She shook her head again, her hands pulling away from him and suddenly going right to her chest, her claws digging in.

She hadn't done that in many years, and the pain was both sharp and familiar. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes and feeling sadly comforted by the feeling of it.

 _"Alphys!"_  Mettaton snapped, grabbing her by the wrists and tugging her hands away quickly, before she could break skin. Her head jerked up and she glared at him, sudden anger bubbling up within her breast.

She tried to pull her hands free, but he held them tight, pulling to his chest, instead, placing them there.

"Now," he said sharply. "Dig."

She stared at him, bewildered, her vision blurred with her tears. His chest was metal, a strong kind that she had helped create, and she knew it could withstand quite a bit.

She stared at him, then did exactly that, digging her claws in like she would her own flesh, her sobs breaking loose again. She buried her face into the back of her shaking hands and shut her eyes tight.

Mettaton held her close, shutting his eyes, knowing that, right now, this was all he could do for her.

* * *

When Basket returned to class, her hands shook but her chin was raised high, her eyes narrowed. When anyone met her gaze, she always smiled, but in a different way each time. If she was looked at with contempt, her grin was sharp, all teeth. If indifferent, it was a calm, toothless smile. When Toriel looked at her, her smile was warm and genuine.

Before she sat down, she checked her chair and desk each time before doing so.

Toriel watched this in silence, noticing the change in Basket - and realising that the other students, did, too. But what struck her the most was just how much Basket was like her mothers at that moment. She had Undyne's sharp, no-nonsense grin, but Alphys's careful sense of other people's reception of her, and how to change herself accordingly.

In someone so young, it was nothing short of amazing.

She reminded Toriel of Frisk, too - something she cherished.

Most of the students weren't quite sure what to make of it, really. Their victim had seemingly changed in the span of an hour, and though she still would be that victim to them, clearly she knew it too and wasn't about to make it an easy task for them to continue.

For example: when Basket wasn't looking, one student swiped all of her crayons. When she came back to her desk and found them all gone, she shrugged and instead used her pencil to make a type of shaded, monochrome drawing, As a result, hers stood out amongst the rest - she wasn't a bad little artist, a skill she would cultivate as she grew older - and thus their attempt backfired.

It was her quick mind that helped her, yes, but it was also the image of her mothers when she told them the truth that kept her going: Undyne's fury, her eagerness to exact some kind of revenge, and Alphys's quiet shock and sadness. These reactions were sharp in Basket's mind, above all else, because she never wanted to make them feel that way again.

They were her heroes, and she wanted them to be proud of her.

So when she was called names, she tried to smile like her Mom did. When she was played tricks on, she tried to outsmart them like her Mummy did.

Toriel watched this in amazement, as if unable to believe such a change could occur in such a short time.

What she didn't realise was that Basket had all of these tools within her the entire time - had used them, even - but only now could use them to their fullest potential. And when Toriel's anger sparked when she saw the abuse, it was snuffed out when Basket herself doused it with her own methods of defusing the situations forced on her.

It was in that single afternoon that Basket became the terror she would be known to be for the rest of her life; not through violence or deception, but through cunning and wit, through sharp smiles and sharper wit.

She wouldn't make many friends.

But she would be strong.

* * *

That same afternoon, once Alphys had cried herself almost sick in Mettaton's arms, she also came to a conclusion: this was the last time she would do so with such violence.

Mettaton's breastplate now bore indents of her claws, and she was very, very sorry to see it. Mettaton, however, merely smiled.

"Better me than you, cupcake," he replied easily, which was a good point, if you thought about it.

Alphys's hands were flat on his chest, now, and her head was rested on his shoulder, her swollen eyes shut. She smiled a little, but still felt bad.

"I-I can fix it," she offered, but he shook his head gently, instead giving the top of her head a gentle pat.

"I do have people for that, remember?" he teased.

Then he became serious. "Are you feeling better, Alphysy?"

She thought about it, then nodded slowly. "Yes," she agreed. "I'm still scared for her, Mettaton, but... I do feel a little better."

In reply, he hugged her tight, and of course she returned it.

"I'm glad I wasn't alone," she admitted softly. "But especially since you were here, I know I feel better because of you." She looked up at him. "Why... how... why did you come with me?"

He smiled. "Because I know  _you,"_  was all he said.

"You really do, don't you?" she smiled, finally, and he smiled back, unable to help it at the sight of hers.

"I probably could never rival your crazy wife, but yes, I do know you."

Alphys hugged him tight, shutting her eyes again. "I love you, Metta," she said tearfully. "You're my best friend in the whole world."

Mettaton gathered her close and shut his eyes. "I love you, too, darling," he agreed. "As you are mine."

* * *

Alphys and Mettaton were playing Smash Brothers (Alphys was Toon Link and Mettaton was R.O.B.) when Undyne and Basket came home.

The moment the door opened, Alphys flung the controller down and ran over, just as Basket was dropping her school bag and doing the same. They embraced, tight, and Alphys shut her eyes, relieved to see that Basket's eyes were dry and clear, and that she was smiling.

Undyne was grinning, too. "You'd be proud, Alphy," she said, kneeling down and hugging them both. "When I got to her class, she was smiling."

Basket raised her head and bared her sharp teeth. "Like  _this!"_

Alphys laughed, delighted. It was Undyne's smile, the one she used when she was tired of nonsense and was ready to kick people into making sense.

"Also, Toriel said that, while the kids never let up, Bass just handled it as calm as she'd never seen Basket be, if you can believe it," Undyne said to Alphys softly.

"They're all  _stupid,"_  Basket concluded. "But _I_  won't be stupid like them."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Mettaton said with a grin from the couch.

"Exactly, my Basket," Alphys cupped her face with a gentle smile, one that was brightly returned. "You just be  _you."_

* * *

 Basket's first year was not easy, but with time, it did get easier for her.

That first day seemed to define the year for her and how it would ultimately go. The first week was hard; the other kids still tried to make her cry, calling her the worst names six-and-seven year old could come up with. They hurt, there was no sense in hiding that, but as they kept being reused, she found that they almost got... dull for her to listen to. Boring and stupid, really.

Every time she was called one, she simply laughed, because the joke was truly on them and not on her: their lack of creativity was the stupidest thing.

During recess, she would find solace with Nicky and her friends. Nicky always welcomed her, and became defensive if her friends did not, but eventually, even they warmed up to her. They grew to like her smart mouth especially.

Whenever Nicky and her friends were mocked not only for playing with a class loser, but one half their age, Nicky, being both short-tempered but diplomatic, snapped once over this.

"Well, what do you expect?" she snarled at a group of them, one in the lead named Olceal, a monster, who was also holding out a stick to them.

Basket had hidden behind Nicky at seeing this, not one for handling violence as well as words quite yet (that would soon change).

"You morons don't even know what you have. Get lost, or I'll  _make_  you!" Nicky bared her fangs at them - something she rarely did - and they got lost, quite effectively so.

Basket hugged her tight. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Nicky calmed down to her normal self again - a relief to her friends. "Anytime, Bass, and I mean it."

She did, but Basket still tried to handle things on her own, anyway.

Often, recess was the worst, and she found safe refuge in that tree she and Nicky had found that first day. She found, with the claws of her hands and feet, she was excellent at climbing, and often hid in the branches above, either with her phone or her ebook. Her main group of bullies, lead by Olceal, found themselves unable to follow her, and tended to congregate at the bottom of the tree like hungry wolves, taunting at her to come down and face them like a real monster.

But Basket never, ever did. At first, it was from fear, as they were rather intimidating at first, and she'd been so afraid once she'd stayed up there long after recess had ended. Toriel had had to come out to find her, and brought her down, later sending her to the office to file a report. (She then spent the time in Basket's absence giving the rest of the class a rather unfair pop quiz as a penalty.)

Gradually, however, like the insults, Basket began to find their attempts stupid, even laughable.

"Get down here," Olceal snarled, his ermine face twisted in an ugly expression. "What kind of monster are you, you  _coward?"_

She looked down at him. "One that doesn't care about  _you,"_  she replied honestly.

"You  _should!"_  one of his friends, named Corala, insisted.

"Why?" wondered Basket dryly, her eyes already back on her phone.

"Because everyone knows I'm the  _best,"_  Olceal replied proudly, hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

She leaned down and bared her own teeth at him; everyone knew that her grin was far more intimidating than anyone else's in their class, especially when one remembered the source of that grin.

"The best at  _what?"_  she asked. "Being  _boring?"_

Olceal kicked the tree in reply, but it did absolutely nothing, save make Basket snort.

"Lemme know when that works, okay? Maybe then I'll care." She turned back to her phone, pretending - or at least attempting - to ignore them.

For a while, they tried to get more reactions out of her, but when she kept ignoring them, they got bored and left.

* * *

Once, Basket was drawn to violence. Looking back, she knew it was a set-up, but did it anyway.  _They_  made the mistake, and  _she_  simply corrected it.

She was hanging out with Nicky at recess, alone, as Nicky's friends were at a field trip, when Olceal and his crew came by and suddenly called Nicky a "half-breed bastard".

Nicky was struck dumb by this, her eyes wide with hurt. She'd been called many things over the years, but nothing like  _that_ , and certainly not from someone so young.

Basket was furious. She loved Nicky, loved her as a sister and a hero, and Olceal, by crossing Nicky, had crossed one of Basket's most personal lines.

 _"You're_  the bastard, you little _turd!"_  she snarled, running at him and drawing her left fist back, before slamming it right into his stomach.

He squawked, went down, and was dazed.

Corala ran and started screaming for a teacher.

Basket stood over him, her fist shaking, her face drawn in what was obviously fed-up rage: teeth bared, eyes narrowed and cheeks red.

Nicky, behind her, was covering her mouth in shock, her eyes wide, until she finally found her voice. "Basket, what did you  _do?!"_

In reply, Basket turned to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Nicky hugged back in surprise, her eyes still wide. "I'm fine, Bass, but you... you're in big trouble..."

Corala had found the teacher on lunch duty. What Basket hadn't known who it was that was on duty, and thus it was Undyne who was now storming towards her.

"Crap," Basket whispered.

* * *

Basket was most certainly in trouble.

Toriel had a zero-tolerance policy for violence, and Basket was assigned after-school cleaning duty for two weeks.

Olceal was fine - just bruised - but now he was scared of Basket, and claimed he found her no longer worth his attention because of that. (He never insulted her, again, but he never forgot about her - and often found his attention worthy of her. And that would worsen as years went by)

It didn't stop the mockery or the insults from the other students of her grade, but no one tried to hurt her through Nicky every again, and that's all she really cared about.

Undyne was furious with her. "I didn't raise you to be a violent little _punk!"_  she shouted. "I raised you to be tough with your words and actions, in  _peace!"_

Basket stood with her head lowered, her hands tangled in front of her. "B-but, Mom--,"

"I  _know_  that they insulted Nicky, but that's no excuse to hit someone, Basket!" Undyne interrupted sharply. "You're lucky all you get is cleaning!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered honestly, her head now lowered.

"Good. Prove it by cleaning."

And she did.

* * *

It would be rather remiss to leave out an exchange that Undyne and Alphys had that night, once they were sure Basket was asleep.

Undyne started laughing, really laughing, so hard she was clinging onto Alphys for balance. "And she fucking  _punched him!_  And called him a  _bastard turd!"_

Alphys sighed, unable to keep a smile from her lips. She, too, was oddly proud. "She did," she agreed.

"Alphy! She kicked  _ass!_  She kicked that little twerp's ass! Well,  _punched_  his  _gut_ , but still!"

Alphys nodded. "I know."

"Our baby girl's a  _warrior!"_

"I wouldn't go that far, love. We don't want to encourage her to be violent to other kids."

"I know that!" Undyne sighed. "But I'm so proud of her! She did it defending Nicky! She did it  _defending_   _someone!_  I've never been so proud of her, Alphy!"

"Honestly?" Alphys smiled wider. "Me, neither. I think this means wonderful things, if that makes any sense. I think, if she can find a way to balance her anger productively, she could be even more amazing than she already is."

"Do you feel better, too? About her being there?" Undyne asked softly.

Alphys nodded, her face going tender. "Very much so. I could  _never_  have done something like that."

"I... may have done quite a bit of that when I was her age," Undyne admitted, bringing a small laugh from Alphys. Undyne hadn't been a bully, but she also hadn't put up with bullies, either. "But never anyone innocent! That little shit has been on Basket's case from the start!"

"I know," Alphys agreed. "I'm proud, too."

"Do you think this means she'll be able to make friends?" Undyne suddenly wondered, her eye growing oddly dark. Alphys glanced at her in surprise, and she looked back seriously. "I had trouble, too. They always found me scary. Only Shyren and Aaron didn't."

Alphys smiled at her again, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You  _are_  scary, that's why."

Undyne made a face. "Am I? Too scary even for you?"  
  
Alphys shifted her eyes to the side with a grin. "Maybe."

Undyne slid closer to her, hooking a leg around Alphys's waist. "Scary?"

Alphys shrugged with a small smile.

Undyne slid her arms around her and pulled her closer, and Alphys shut her eyes, the grin widening.

"Now?" Undyne wondered, and Alphys shrugged again.

Undyne pulled her on top of her, where Alphys instantly curled up around her, staring right into her eye.

"Now?" Undyne wondered.

 _"Never,"_  Alphys finally replied, leaning down and kissing her.

Undyne pulled her close and returned it, grinning so wide it was lovely to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer between the first and second grade was glorious for Basket. She spent it attached to her family like a burr, one that was welcomed by them. She seemed to open up again, especially when she could finally spend time with Alphys again during the day.

Alphys, it must be noted, did indeed go back to work, but not at the school, at least not full-time (she remained a call-in teacher, one that wasn't often needed). Instead, she first enrolled in several science programmes in order to brush up on what she had missed in her repose as well as to freshen up her degree.

Following that - which took the bulk of the year - she soon was able to apply to several bio-medical positions that involved both humans and monsters, and was soon accepted as a resident doctor at one of the hospitals. (Both Dr Thicke, Frisk's doctor, and Dr Tollona, her own doctor, put in incredibly good references for her.)

Despite her past, her expertise was not only coveted, but highly sought after, and she was kept busy - busier than she had ever thought she could be.

Alphys always managed to get home before sundown, however, which meant time spent with both Undyne and Basket. The more she worked, the more confident she became, something she had lost once Basket went to school.

Undyne was proud of her, though Basket missed her terribly. At least the weekend was theirs.

But soon the summer ended, and back to school she must go.

The night before she was due to return was spent in resentment. "Can't I go to another school? One not full of stupid kids?"

Undyne and Alphys exchanged a glance. Undyne sighed. "Bass, we've been through this. At this time, the city doesn't have any other school for monsters. Plus, it's better where you are, anyway."

"I know, I know," Basket muttered, her eyes dark. "I just wanted to ask, anyway, just in case."

* * *

That night, late into the wee hours, Undyne suddenly woke up to Basket pulling on Alphys's hand. She kept silent and still, listening.

"Mummy," Basket whispered. "Can I sleep with you both?"

"Mm," Alphys murmured, her eyes still closed, dreadfully tired. Sleepily, she shifted backwards toward Undyne, making room, and Basket curled up against her, holding onto her favourite stuffed animal - a green fish.

"Talk, Bass." Alphys added.

"Scared," Basket admitted, still whispering. "Mom thinks I'm so strong, but I know you know I'm not."

Undyne bit her lip at that. It was true; she believed in Basket and truly felt she was strong, especially after the incident with Olceal.

But the way Basket made it sound... was she putting too much pressure on Basket?

"You  _are,"_  Alphys answered, surprising both her wife and her daughter. She held Basket to her chest, her eyes closed and her voice thick, but she was still awake enough to know what she was saying. "I also know you are. I just... know what it's like to be afraid, like you."

"Mom's  _never_  afraid, is she, Mummy?"

Alphys shook her head, a gesture Undyne felt. "She is," she corrected. "But she knows how to use it. For me, it cripples me. You, you're more like here than you realise, Basket."

Undyne shut her eye, unable to help the tears.

That was exactly how it was - except Undyne felt that Alphys was selling herself too short. Alphys  _could_  be brave - scarily so - if she was forced to be.

She bore the scars to prove it, after all.

"Mummy, I'm scared of them."

"That's okay, baby, but remember: you're  _better_  than them. If you remember that, they won't be so scary. Just remember to be like your mom, and smile at danger, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy."

"Now, go to sleep, okay, Bassy?"

"Kay."

Once Basket was settled, Alphys fell back asleep, completely unaware that Undyne had heard what she had said to Basket.

But Undyne  _had_  heard everything, and realised just how loved and admired she was by her wife and daughter. She turned around, curled against Alphys's back, and wept silently, both proud - and very touched.

* * *

Both Undyne and Alphys walked Basket to school the next day, inadvertently starting a tradition that would last the rest of her school career. She held both of their hands tight, and Undyne kept glancing at Alphys with an expression Alphys couldn't quite read, but the walk went without incident.

The moment Basket saw Nicky waiting for her, she broke free and ran to hug her.

Undyne turned to Alphys and hugged her tightly, then. They hadn't had a chance to talk about the previous night, but now Undyne said, "I love you  _so damned much,_  Alphy."

Alphys clung to her, burying her face into Undyne's shoulder, still having no idea that Undyne had overheard her.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Take care of her like you always do. I'll see you tonight, my love."

She moved to pull away, but Undyne pulled her back, holding her tighter, and she stayed where she was, surprised.

Until Undyne growled out, her voice choked: "You're brave, too, Alphy. You  _are."_

Alphys began to protest - then stopped. Undyne was shaking, trying to compose herself, and she realised then that she had heard everything she had said to Basket.

"I... Undyne, I..." She swallowed, then shut her eyes, holding her tight. "T-thank you. I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Undyne pleaded, sniffling into her shoulder, before she pulled back to kiss her; first on her cheeks, then her nose, before hugging her close again.

Alphys stroked her hair gently for a moment, then let go once she was sure Undyne was calm.

"See you tonight?" Alphys asked her.

Undyne nodded, then grinned at her, suddenly making her legs a bit weak. It was  _that_  smile. "You certainly will."

She couldn't wait.

* * *

As Toriel was trained to teach both the kindergartens to grade three, she'd chosen to, for the next three years, be Basket's teacher, like she had for Nickname.

However, Basket didn't mind. Though many of the same faces greeted her with sneers, there were some missing and some new. She knew that no two years would ever be the same by this, and this year, she knew, she was much wiser. She refused to let the previous year's naiveté cloud her judgement. She  _would_  be guarded, yes, but if anyone cared to show her something other than something rude, she'd welcome it.

She knew better, now, truly knew she could defend herself, and knowing that both her Mom and her Mummy believed in her was all the more helpful.

She enjoyed her morning lessons, and found recess with Nicky and her friends enjoyable, too. Though she wasn't quite friends with Rayoss and Jilly, they were still amicable due to a shared love of Nicky.

Plus, last year's punching incident had somewhat endeared her to them, as they hadn't been there to defend Nicky themselves and were grateful she had been.

Lunchtime, this year, was different; it was not spent with the adults, but like every other lunchtime: on her own. Basket spent it in her tree, high up and reading one of her favourite books. No one bothered her, and she found food tasted better at a higher elevation.

Basket found that though it was indeed lonely, she could get used to this. She didn't always want to hang onto Nicky like an unwanted barnacle, so she needed to find ways to enjoy her own company. That she knew she could do, especially with a book or phone in hand.

She did sometimes watch the other children from her perch group together and play what looked like fun games, but she never thought to ask, nor say anything at all. She somehow felt that it was better not to try than risk the rejection - a prospect too painful for her fragile pride at this time.

She did put up with random, rude comments, directed at her lazily, but it rarely went beyond that first day.

Basket often looked back at that day and wondered at how quickly things went from that kind of drifting normalcy to abject, inescapable pain.

But it did. And she never got an answer as to why, in her entire time there.

* * *

 That first day had not set the norm for her. That became clear over the following week, and months following.

When she came home that night with Undyne, Basket admitted some of the issues she had faced, but also admitted that she was actually optimistic that things would perhaps be better, too. The way Undyne smiled at her made her feel as if she made her mom so proud, and she smiled back happily.

When Basket told Alphys, she got a hug and a kiss, and then a whisper of, "Just don't punch anyone unless you have to, alright?"

To which she of course said yes to. She never wanted to make Alphys disappointed in her.

But Basket found, quite quickly, that that would be a promise she'd have difficulty keeping, through no fault of her own.

* * *

Olceal may have left her alone, but others did not, people Basket didn't even know, their names let alone their grades.

Somehow, without really knowing how or why, Basket had become the primary grades' pariah. It was true that she was, at the start, loud and excitable in class, and had the tendency to be perhaps too loud at times.

However, even _she_ knew that these were not good enough reasons for the abuse - there is no other word - she got. Or perhaps they were, and children such as those who attacked needed little reason to.

For the first - but not last - time, Basket was faced daily with physical attacks, often in class and right under Toriel's nose when her back was turned.

Once, Basket was the target of eraser-throwing, though how or why they all decided on pencil erasers was a mystery to her. Any time Toriel's back was turned, Basket would get pelted at least once.

At one point, she lost her temper.

 _"Stop it, you jerks!"_  she exploded, standing up in her chair.

Toriel turned back in shock to see Basket standing with dozens of erasers of varying sizes littered at her feet, on her desk, and even in her hair. The students around her instantly looked carefully confused, and she went scarlet, embarrassment hitting her - then turning to shame - when Toriel looked at her in surprise.

"Basket, what's going on?" Toriel asked.

That shame flooded throughout her entire body, now. She felt her whole body go hot, feeling trapped and helpless. "They-they're throwing things at me, M-ma'am!"

"No one is," one of them said instantly. "She's just making a mess around herself and blaming us."

_"I am not, you--!"_

"Basket," Toriel cut in sharply. "Don't shout. See me after class, please."

She felt a flare of betrayal deep within her at this. Toriel had always believed her, always taken her side and always defended her. To have this sudden turn of events felt like being punched in the face.

"But, Au--M-ma'am--!"

"After class, please," Toriel repeated, going back to the lesson.

Basket sat down heavily, tears threatening to fall, but she bit the inside of her cheek to stop them - even when the others around her snickered at her in triumph.

Though nothing else was thrown at her after that, Basket burned with indignant fury. She burned through the entire lesson, barely hearing anything Toriel said and copying without absorbing anything she wrote.

Once the bell rang, she stayed in her seat, putting up with the taunts and jeers from her tormentors as they left her behind.

When they were alone, Toriel came over, knelt down at her desk's side, and hugged her. Basket was unyielding, refusing to hug back, though her tears sprung free and she couldn't hold them back, now.

"You..." she sobbed out. "You just let them hurt me, Auntie! You knew, and you did  _nothing!_   _Let go of me!"_  Basket jerked away, and Toriel let go, looking hurt, but Basket was hurting, too.

"Basket, there was nothing I could do," she said softly. "Not at that time."

"You could have told them to leave me alone!" Basket cried.

"I could have - and would have - if I had been able to. I never actually saw them do anything, Basket. Do you understand why I could not?"

 _"No!"_  Basket snarled. "Because you _could!_ Just say 'leave her alone'! Why would that be so _hard?!"_

"Because I didn't see them do it, and it's also favouritism."

"It's not, and who cares if you didn't see! You  _could_  see the erasers they threw at me!"

"Hey," Undyne said from the doorway, looking shocked. "What's going on?"

Basket jerked away from Toriel and ran to Undyne, who knelt down to accept her into her arms. Basket immediately began to sob again, and Undyne picked her up and held her close.

"Hand me her bag, Toriel," Undyne said shortly.

Toriel did so wordlessly, her face a mix of regret and something also stubborn.

She and Undyne often disagreed when it came to teaching, especially when it came to discipline and bullying. Undyne dealt with both in a straightforward way, singling out the bully and humiliating them with no repercussion to the one being bullied. Toriel preferred to exact punishment in a subtle manner - and they always disagreed on this.

But now it was especially personal, because this was Undyne's own daughter who was the one being bullied.

"Undyne--," Toriel began, but Undyne shook her head.

"Later," she snapped, shouldering Basket's bag with her own and storming off.

* * *

She carried Basket all the way home, Basket crying so hard she coughed. It was only when they got home that her tears had calmed, and Undyne brought her in, dropped the bags, and sat down with her on the couch, holding her close and rocking her slowly until her tears calmed completely.

"Mommy," Basket whispered, "why do they hate me so much?"

"I don't know, Peridot," Undyne admitted sadly.

She'd seen it for years, now, and still didn't know what it was that made children gang up on others so mercilessly - and pointlessly.

"Why doesn't Auntie Toriel care about me?"

"Oh, Bassy, she does!" Undyne said, her voice firm. Basket looked up at her with teary eyes, and Undyne stroked her hair gently back from her face. "She does. But she's just... a little old-fashioned in her ways of dealing with this kind of thing."

"But she just lets them hurt me and get away with it!" Basket protested, her face angry, now. "She's been doing it since school started! Why doesn't she tell them to stop?"

"Remember last year?" Undyne asked gently. "How she tried, and it made little difference?"

When Basket bit her lip and nodded, her mom went on. "Well, perhaps she'd rather just not try that way, and save that energy for other ways to help you."

"But she  _doesn't_  help me!" Basket insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" Undyne asked.

She had her issues with Toriel, yes, but she also knew that the Headmistress had a fierce sense of justice. Even Undyne had to admit that, as she had seen it in many ways.

Basket lowered her gaze, thinking. Undyne kept stroking her hair, and it comforted her. "Well, once we had a pop-quiz, but she had me run an errand and I missed the test, but she never made me take it."

Undyne smiled. "What else?"

Basket chewed on her lip. "Well," she repeated, "she had me run another errand when the classroom really needed to be cleaned, from all of the mud outside."

Undyne grinned, now, nodding. Maybe she needed to give Toriel a bit more credit after all.

"And again, when we were talking about flowers, she asked me to go outside and pick a few examples, which everyone had to draw when I got back, and it was a pretty day out, too, and I drew them too but only because I wanted to." Basket suddenly blushed, her tears calming quite a bit.

"You see?" Undyne said gently, cupping Basket's face between her hands. "Toriel _does_ care about you, and _does_ want to help you. It's just that, as Headmistress, she has to be as fair as possible, you know?"

"Yeah," Basket nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm sorry, Mom."

Undyne kissed her cheeks. "No need, Peridot," she replied, finishing with a hug. "What would you like as your snack tonight?"

Basket brightened up immediately, and together they not only got her snack ready, but supper as well, so that when Alphys came home, it was ready for her - to her surprised delight.

* * *

That night, once Basket was asleep, Undyne told Alphys everything, including what Basket had told her about Toriel sending Basket for 'errands'. Undyne was still angry at Toriel, but that anger was somewhat cooled by what she had learned.

Alphys thought about it. "Well, she only has this year and next year left with Toriel, right?"

"Yep," Undyne agreed, looking angry at the prospect.

"Okay," Alphys smiled. "You teach gym, love. That starts in fourth grade"

Undyne was silent for a moment. "Huh. So you're saying I have to wait another year and a half until I can have a turn with those bullying shits?"

"Yup," Alphys grinned. "Can you wait that long?"

"No," Undyne admitted. "But I'll try my damndest."

* * *

 The first time she was pushed down, Basket was floored from shock, not force.

She had never experienced that kind of violence before, so when a group of both monsters and humans walked by, and two grabbed her and shoved her into the wall, she slid down it from more shock than pain. She sat there, her body aching, as the kids sneered at her and walked away, soon laughing at the great joke that was hurting her.

Basket was so stunned that she just got up to her feet and continued walking. That is, until the shock wore off, and she started to shake - then cry.

It had been so random and so out of place - they were all on their way back to class, after all - that suddenly, the reality hit her: she'd been pushed for no reason at all, save to hurt her.

Hurriedly, Basket ran into the closest washroom and locked herself into a stall, standing against the door and biting down on the back of her hand as she burst into tears in earnest. If fall had taught her anything, it was that crying in front of anyone - even if Toriel was there - would only earn her more ridicule.

She pushed her glasses up to the top of her head to keep them dry and covered her mouth, unable to smother the worst of her tears. Her back ached, as the wall had been hard and unyielding - and they'd pushed her into it  _hard._

_Was this how Olceal had felt when I punched him?_

She'd been so proud of herself then, so happy she'd been able to defend Nicky and be rid of him once and for all, but now...

Now she wondered if what she'd done was such a great thing after all.

The bell rang, and she winced, trying to swallow her tears, relieved that she was alone. She was going to be late, which would only call more attention to herself, but it couldn't be helped.

She got out of the stall and tried to clean her face as best as she could, but even with her glasses on, it was easy to tell she was upset.

Basket shook her hair forward and let it fall around and into her face. It covered her face like a curtain, and only the tips of her ears showed through, but she no longer cared.

 _Hiding_ , she decided, _is better than vanity_.

When she was able to, she kept her head lowered and rushed back to class.

Toriel was about to close the door when Basket got there. Their eyes met, and in panic, Basket realised that Toriel could see right through her. Wordlessly, Toriel closed the door behind her and led her back into the hallway, a hand already on her shoulder.

"What happened, my child?" Toriel asked, her eyes kind and her voice full of genuine care and concern.

Basket swallowed and suddenly felt trapped. If she were honest, what would happen? The kids that pushed her were strangers, yet if she walked into class after crying her heart out to Toriel, she'd face more ridicule and risk more violence.

"N-nothing," Basket said finally, the lie tasting bitter. "It-it was cold. It's just the c-cold."

Toriel's eyes searched hers carefully, but gave nothing out. "Are you certain, Basket?"

She nodded, so hard it hurt her already sore neck.

"Alright. Do hurry in. Class is about to start." Toriel left her to remove her winter clothes, her eyes sharp, now.

She went back into the classroom and examined her other students, hard, to see if she could find any hint of what happened to Basket - for of course Toriel knew she was being lied to. Basket was a terrible liar, and her panic was obvious, as was her guilt while she lied about lying.

Toriel watched her students as Basket came in, noting each one who snickered or jeered at her. Basket sat down, her head lowered, and her hair hiding her face - something Toriel did not like to see at all.

When she could, Toriel texted Undyne.  _"Let's have that talk tomorrow about Basket, shall we?"_

Undyne immediately replied.  _"What's happened?"_

Toriel hesitated, unsure of how to word it, even in text.  _"You may have been right to be angry with me,"_  she admitted.  _"I'd like to talk to you in private about Basket. Don't let her know."_

_"Is she hurt?"_

Toriel looked at Basket, who was copying the lesson quickly, her eyes hooded and dark.  _"Yes, but she's still standing. We need a plan."_

 _"I'll call you tonight."_  Undyne answered, before Toriel had even finished typing. She decided to leave it at that.

* * *

When the recess bell rang, Basket lingered. "M-ma'am," she stammered once the classroom was empty. "C-can I stay in for recess?"

Toriel stared at her. Basket _hated_ staying in for recess, regardless of weather, always preferring the fresh air to what she felt was stale, 'gross' indoor air.

Toriel made sure there were for sure alone before she closed the door and turned to her.

"Basket," she said carefully. "What's happened?"

Basket lowered her head, her hair covering her face, trying to stay calm. She was about to say 'nothing' when suddenly she felt tears flood through her, and she cried, instead.

"I-I got pushed," she admitted shakily, her voice choked. "I d-don't know  _why!"_  She looked up, bewildered, at Toriel. "I d-don't even k-know them!"

Toriel knelt down beside her desk and hugged her, and she cried into her shoulder so hard she trembled. Toriel held her and stroked her hair, telling her she was safe, everything would be okay, and that it was now over - comforting, well-meaning lies.

It took all of the recess for Basket to calm down, and when she did, Toriel took her to the staff washroom and helped her clean up. She was able to calm down from the novelty of this, smiling when Toriel showed her actual cloth towels that the adults used.

Before the second bell rang, Toriel and Basket returned to the classroom, and when the bell did ring, Basket sat back down, looking calmer - but still with her hair in her face. When the students started coming back in, she curled up in her seat, keeping her eyes on her desk and trying to look as small as possible.

Toriel recognised this behaviour and knew it had only sadness to follow it. She'd tried hard with students in the past afflicted the same way - and failed. And now it was Basket who was that lost cause, that lonely soul that every grade had, that every student loved to hate.

Toriel refused to fail this time. But she needed help.

* * *

Alphys and Basket were playing a game together when Undyne called Toriel, taking the call outside as an extra precaution.

The moment she'd seen her daughter, she saw the look of a bewildered victim, one with absolutely no weapon to save herself - and she'd almost lost it, then.

While many would assume Undyne's anger was caused by her daughter's supposed weakness, in actuality it was the fact that she was so beaten down at all that enraged her. No one had the right to treat anyone this way, least of all a child, and seeing her daughter, her flesh-and-blood, look like a beaten, horrified victim...

Well, she was furious, to say the least.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't pull her from your school and quit my job," Undyne said softly, after Toriel had explained to her what Basket had told her - and how she acted following.

"Undyne." Toriel's voice was gentle, and she loathed it. She had kept her anger banked for hours, and was slowly losing control. "This is one incident."

"That we know of," Undyne snarled.

"Yes," Toriel agreed. "That we know of - because before today, Basket's never lied to me. Today she did, and that tells me this is the first incident of its kind."

"Answer my question," Undyne answered, her voice louder.

"Basket needs to go to school, Undyne," Toriel said finally. "My school is, currently, the only one that teaches monsters in this city. You know this, Undyne."

"Alphys can teach her at home!" Undyne growled, angrier now at the obvious logic staring her in the eye.

"Alphys just got back to work, in a field that's seeing vast improvements with her help," Toriel snapped, her voice suddenly sharp. "I  _know_  you know better than  _that!"_

"We-we can send her to an Underground school!"

"Do you intend to live there, too? She needs to go to school with the people she lives with."

 _"Toriel!"_  Undyne suddenly exploded, shouting, now. _"They hurt my baby!"_

Toriel paused, and Undyne covered her mouth, choking back a sob, her eye shut tight. She took several shaky breaths, trying to compose herself.

When she was calm, Toriel finally answered.

"Yes," she agreed, her voice tearful, too. "And I want it to stop, too, Undyne. Believe me, I do. But I can't do it alone. I need help, and a decent plan, in order to make it stop - or at least make it bearable."

"A...a plan?" Undyne echoed, her voice now oddly small.

"Yes, dear, a plan. We're monsters, Undyne, not humans. We think in patterns, in problem solving, and in puzzles, and we work to solve each one." Toriel's voice grew stronger with every word. "Basket is a monster, too, with two mothers skilled in problem-solving and self-defence - if not in  _making_  puzzles." (Undyne actually smiled at that, just a bit.) "She will _not_  end up like the others, do you hear me, dear?"

"Yes," Undyne said softly. "But how? How do we save her?"

"I'm not sure yet," Toriel admitted, and Undyne sighed.  _"My_  methods aren't working, if today is any indication. I need something else."

"And, for sure, you're asking me for help?" Undyne wondered. "Even knowing  _my_  methods?"

"Yes," Toriel agreed simply. "I need it, not just because you're her mother, but because I want her to win."

Undyne grinned. "I'll see what I can come up with," she promised.

* * *

 Basket watched her mothers spar together that weekend.

They always did on the weekends, both to keep fit and to simply spend time together. Basket used to be afraid of them when they did, thinking they were actually fighting. Once she finally understood they weren't, she decided to watch them.

It was late winter, and both wanted to brush up on their skills before the nicer weather came. Nicer weather meant walks and hikes, something Basket adored, but one had to keep fit in order to walk or hike comfortably and worth while, so her mothers sparred.

Of the two of them, Undyne was the better fighter, but Alphys was the most unpredictable. Years of sparring together had set them into a kind of comfort zone; they both knew their own limits and were gently about testing them. Occasionally, they'd push those limits, but never in a way that would hurt either of them - at least not too badly. To date, Alphys still had never managed to floor Undyne, but she didn't mind. Losing to Undyne wasn't so bad, since Undyne was still one of the best.

They had pushed the furniture back in the living room and stood in front of each other with a shared grin, and Basket watched from the safety of the distanced couch, curious. She'd asked to watch, and they'd accepted, and now both wanted to - there's no other word for this - show off to her. Thus, everything they did was done with a kind of flourish uncommon to normal sparring.

Undyne lowered into a stance, but Alphys just stood there. Basket watched her, confused by this, especially when Undyne summoned up one of her spears and pointed it right at Alphys, who merely blinked at her, still grinning.

For a moment, they seemed almost at a stalemate, until Undyne rolled her eye and lunged forward with a shout. She was so fast, Basket was scared for Alphys - until she watched her mum hold up a hand, a flash of yellow accompanying the movement. She bent her knees and held up the staff she now held, and Undyne's spear smashed into it with a small gush of harmless sparks.

Basket ducked behind the couch - up to her eyes. She couldn't look away, now.

Alphys dug her toes into the floor, her claws holding fast, also holding Undyne in place, even when Undyne tried to hook and dislodge her staff from her grasp. Instead, Alphys matched her move for move, until Undyne grew impatient and leapt back, turning and throwing her spear, instead. Alphys blocked it, and both it and the staff vanished as a result.

Again, there was a lull, and they stared at each other. Alphys was the one to break it, this time, slowly walking forward towards Undyne, her arms rising and her fists clenched. Undyne watched her with a smirk, and Alphys, soundless, charged forth, throwing one fist forward. Undyne easily grabbed it, and when she moved to throw a punch of her own, Alphys grabbed that. Their eyes locked, both wearing similar grins, they pushed against each other, arms shaking, both trying to force the other to her knees.

Alphys then grinned wider, and ducked, letting go of Undyne's fist to turn and swing her tail at her, instead. Undyne held her arm up to guard it, but she got hit rather solidly, and she stumbled, losing the grip she had on Alphys's fist. Alphys then moved away from her, just in time to avoid a well-aimed kick by mere centimetres.

Basket watched with enormous eyes, hypnotised by their fight. It was so smooth, so practised, that she wondered if it was an act done just for her.

It wasn't, however; both were using all of their wits and had no intention of fake-fighting to show off to her. They'd let their regular, genuine sparring do that for them.

Undyne summoned up another spear and swung it towards Alphys without hesitation. Alphys summoned a staff, but didn't use it to parry; instead, she ducked away from the spear's trajectory and swing the staff at Undyne's legs. Undyne stumbled, hit on the thigh, before she jumped forward and slammed her spear into Alphys's staff. Alphys hadn't been ready, so when she moved to guard, the momentum caused her to stumble - then fall - to the floor. The staff vanished, and she growled, lying on her back and shutting her eyes, as Undyne raised her spear and cheered, ending it with a laugh.

Basket finally raised her head, her eyes still wide. "Are you hurt, Mummy?" she asked fearfully.

"Just my pride," Alphys replied, taking Undyne's offered hand and getting to back to her feet. Undyne pulled her into a hug, then kissed her, still grinning happily.

"What did you think, Bassy?" Undyne asked her. "Was there anything you saw that you learnt from?"

Basket crawled out from the couch and walked over, eyeing them both closely. Though both were sweating and Alphys was still catching her breath, both looked rather happy - even Alphys, despite losing - and not at all hurt.

"Well," she said. "I don't know how you could fight like that and not get hurt."

Alphys nodded. "Though it hurts sometimes," and here she gave Undyne a sharp look, "it's actually a lot of fun. Like any sport, I suppose."

"Why do you like it?" Basket wondered.

Her mothers exchanged similar grins, and Undyne explained. "It's exciting to fight - safely, especially - and fight well. We started doing it to give Alphy a way to defend herself. Did you know that?" Her face went tender, and she looked at Alphys, who was smiling faintly.

"No," Basket admitted, surprised. "Mummy, why did you need to learn?"

Alphys placed a hand atop her head gently. "I got hurt once, happened I didn't know how to protect myself." She looked at her wife. "Or your mom."

"Alphy..." Undyne protested.

"But your mom taught me," Alphys went on, looking back at Basket. "And hasn't stopped teaching me since." She smiled. "She's a good teacher."

Basket felt bewildered. "Mummy, you _needed_ to fight? Did you have to again?"

Alphys nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"What happened?"

"She won," Undyne replied, sounding proud.

Basket smiled brightly. "I knew it. You're so strong, Mummy!"

"I'm strong because Undyne is strong," Alphys corrected.

"And we're strongest together," Undyne shot back sharply.

Basket nodded, still smiling. She'd heard rumours before, of when she was very small, or even before she was born, of how both of them had come across difficult situations - and been victorious, despite all odds. She'd often wondered just how much of it was fact or just exaggeration.

Now she wondered if there had been _any_ exaggeration. From what she'd just seen and been told, the rumours were all true: both Alphys and Undyne were warriors - and both were a little crazy.

Basket realised quite suddenly just how badly she wanted to be like them both. She wanted to be able to stare at someone fearlessly and take their attacks with a grin. She wanted to be able to anticipate an attack and either face it with courage or avoid it with a smile.

She just wanted to be strong, like them.

"Basket," Alphys said gently, her hand still on her head. "Would you like to learn how to defend yourself?"

Basket jumped, her eyes suddenly wide again with surprise. Was Alphys psychic?

"I... can I? I mean, is there a way to do it without..." She hesitated. "Without hurting anyone?"

Both Alphys and Undyne smiled brightly upon hearing this.

"Yes, my dear Peridot," Undyne said, placing her hands on Basket's shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "That's _exactly_ what we can teach you."

Basket nodded. "Please! If I'm allowed. I just don't wanna hurt, but I don't wanna get hurt anymore, you know?"

Suddenly, they were both hugging her between them, so gently it was an instant comfort. Alphys kissed her forehead, and Undyne kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, sweetie, we do," Alphys agreed softly. "We know."

* * *

 Basket didn't become a self-defence expert. In fact, though agile, she was a slow learner, used to making herself run rather than stand and face what was attacking her. She was her own person in that, as Alphys used to just stand and take it, while Undyne attacked and never took it.

Basket cowered, and ran, and tried to hide, even though she knew intellectually she was safe with her mothers. That instinct to run was just too overpowering.

"Come back here!" Undyne shouted.

They were a week into it, now, and Basket had just hid behind the couch.

Alphys stood across from Undyne, hands at her sides, her face sad, seeing her daughter run so quickly. She wondered how often Basket had to run in school, how much of her own safety depended on that instinct.

Wordlessly, she walked over to Basket and knelt down beside her.

"Mummy," Basket began, her hair hiding her face. "I just can't help it."

"I know," Alphys admitted, brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears. "I just wish you could."

Basket's eyes filled, and Alphys hugged her, gesturing for Undyne to join them - which she did.

"Basket, why _do_ you run?" Undyne asked gently.

"Too scared to deal with it. Afraid to get hurt," she sniffled in reply.

"Hm," Undyne replied thoughtfully, her gaze on Alphys, who looked back in question. "I wonder if we could find some way to work that in?"

Basket raised her head. "How? Isn't running just escaping the inevitable, like you always say?"

"In theory," Undyne agreed, inwardly impressed by how Basket worded it. "But you're also very fast and very agile. I'm wondering if we can use that somehow."

Alphys's eyes flared. "Avoidance," she blurted out. "We've been teaching you to defend yourself, to take the hits in a safe way if you must, but that's not good for you, not at all. If we taught you how to avoid getting hit at all, you can use that instinct to run - and the adrenaline that accompanies it - to avoid the hits and frustrate your attackers into giving up!"

Both Undyne and Basket stared at her, Undyne lighting up but Basket looking sceptical. "What's adrenaline?" she wondered.

Undyne laughed, and Alphys smiled, which in turn had Basket pulling a face. "Bassy, I  _know_  you know what adrenaline is," Undyne added. "The way you run away is proof of that."

Basket frowned, then blinked, her eyes widening. "Oh,  _that!"_

Alphys was grinning now. "Do you think you could learn how to avoid attacks, Basket?"

"No," she said honestly. "But I'll try."

* * *

Basket was in her tree when it happened: a pinecone went by her head and landed in the branches behind her.

Basket barely had time to process it before more missiles came toward her in varying sizes of cones and from different trees. She shoved her phone and ebook into her bag and tried to climb up higher, but she kept getting hit, which stung and made her lose much of her balance as a result.

The kids beneath her were faces she didn't recognise, or she did and her panic made them all blur together in a nightmare blob of shared hatred for her.

When she realised she couldn't get any higher without the risk of falling down from those hits, she decided, with a racing heart, to climb down and hopefully be able to run for it.

Trying to move to the opposite side of the tree from where they stood, Basket easily climbed down the tree and landed on her feet. The group was already moving to intercept her, so she crouched and poised to run--

\--then stopped.

Something almost _feral_ filled her then, and Basket stood up to her full height, turning to face her attackers with a cold, angry calm.

 _Remember, Basket,_  Undyne's voice suddenly said in her mind.  _Throw them off-guard and always be ready to run if you can - but to avoid is the best way to do it._

 _She's right,_  Alphys's voice chimed in, words she'd heard only days before.  _Face your danger right on, and do it with a smile - or a grimace - and prove that though you're afraid, you're not weak._

 _But how can I be strong if I'm afraid? I_ am _afraid,_  she thought grimly, feeling jittery and scared as they got closer.  _I'm_  terrified.

_Use that fear, then, to make you quick, Peridot._

_You can do it. We believe in you, Bass._

Basket turned to face the group, barely seeing them, now. Her eyes were instead on their body language, her instincts on hair-trigger. They were taunting her, saying the meanest things they could think of, which hurt her, but not enough to turn away or cry.

When a pinecone smacked her on the arm, she winced, the pain sharp and frustrating. When another one hit her on the side of her right arm, she gritted her teeth, but oddly still stood her ground.

Something within her opened up, and suddenly she felt that anger take hands with her hurt, and together they made her move.

The next pinecone seemed to be strangely slow to her, and she moved to the side and avoided it easily. If there was a reaction, she didn't absorb it; instead, her eyes followed each person holding a pinecone, waiting for their next throw.

Her eyes were so sharp and focused, it should be said that her attackers were rather confused by them - and by Basket, herself. By now, she would have run, but she just stood there, now just letting the various cones sail past her like errant bugs. In fact, she was looking at them as if that was what she saw them all as - and it as very disconcerting.

Sharing the same thought, most of them decided to throw their projectiles at her together. She avoided most, got hit by some, but managed to grab one in mid-throw, which shocked both her and her attackers.

Holding it in her hand, she suddenly met the eyes of the one who threw it--

\--and she grinned at them, the grin that mixed Undyne's determination with Alphys's deadly impatience. She held that pinecone as if it gave her energy and life - and indeed, it felt that way.

Slowly, she stood to her full height and held the pinecone up, as if to throw it at them. Instead, she threw it up and caught it, several times, in silence.

They stared at her, clearly confused by this kind of behaviour from their favourite victim, who should at least be crying by now.

"So," Basket said suddenly, her voice wavering slightly but still stronger than she ever thought it could be. "Want this back?" She met the eyes of the one who threw it again, still smiling, and they swallowed.

"Why are you such... a  _freak_  today?!" one of them demanded.

"I'm tired of your crap," Basket answered honestly, catching the pinecone again. She raised her arm and aimed. "Oh, and I have my mom's arm," she added truthfully. "Ask _Olceal."_

Since everyone not only knew who her mom was, but also knew what had happened to Olceal, several of them decided to take off, including the one who threw the cone she now played with.

"Do you always hide behind your mothers?" one asked with a sneer.

Basket turned to them sharply. "Do you always hide behind your own weakness, by attacking the weaker?" she shot back. It was what Alphys had told her they did.

When they paled, she knew her mum was right, at least in this case. Basket's smile widened, her eyes now on her pinecone.

"Can you leave me alone, now?" she asked calmly. "You won't make me cry today."

A silence. Then, "Maybe not today, but sooner or later."

"Whatever," Basket answered cheerfully, nonplussed.

There was another hesitant silence, and she held the pinecone and glared at them suddenly in warning. Seeing that glare - and recognising it as Undyne's - they decided to leave, though not without several immature, stupid words with their departure.

Basket waited until they were gone before she dropped to the ground, trembling from head to foot, clutching the pinecone to her chest and leaning against the tree for balance. She tilted her head back against it and cried, tears of fear and relief, and she realised that indeed they had made her cry - but they would never know that.

Because even though she didn't know it, as she cried, she was grinning.

* * *

For the rest of the day, nothing physical happened to her. Only emotional barbs were flung at Basket - though the term 'only' is of course used loosely here - but nothing was thrown or stuck onto her, which was a nice change. She was surprised by it, but oddly proud of herself. Clearly, something had shifted, and it was because she had stood up for herself.

When she got home, her hair was back behind her ears and she had the pinecone in her bag, considering it a war trophy. After surprised hugs and smiles, she told her mothers everything, including why she now carried her prized cone.

Undyne took it gently and placed it on the mantel, night between Undyne and Alphys's wedding photo and another of Undyne and Alphys holding the baby Basket between them, all three smiling.

"Damn right it's a war trophy," Undyne agreed with a grin.

Alphys sniffled a little, feeling proud. "And you did it without violence,"

"Yep, You did it just by being a smartass," Undyne agreed.

Basket blurted out, "So... I did okay? I did good?"

To which she was ambushed by hugs from both, causing delighted giggles to erupt forth - something they hadn't heard in what seemed like a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Alphys loved her job. She loved the hard work, the people, even the mistakes. Finally she was able to do what she had studied years for Underground, and it made her almost as happy as being a mother.

Now that humans, thanks to their reintroduction to monsters, knew that their souls were real - and powerful - research in the field had skyrocketed since the destruction of the barrier. She was the only one - alive, anyway - who had experimented with DT extracted from actual living souls, so her knowledge was the glue that kept research going.

She loved it. She never thought she would, ever. Working with souls and DT again had always been the lowest on her list of things to do, but when she started to work with them again, that old excitement of the unknown reawakened within her, and she wanted to learn again. It helped that she wasn't alone this time, nor was she isolated or forced to keep her work a secret. She was part of a team, one that very much wanted to be public.

* * *

Once, after a rather long, eventful day, Alphys and Undyne lay in bed together, Alphys going on about her work and Undyne listening to her with a smile.

"Most of the time, especially with the newbies - the new doctors - humans still find it strange that we all have souls," she was saying, gesticulating as she spoke. "I keep forgetting that they haven't had access to magic - at least - decades, so of course something so seemingly magical like a soul would seem impossible to them."

She sighed. "It's strange, because we haven't been able to get a soul yet, so they're still sceptical. I get it, it's a newer field of research, but come on. I guess once we finally get one, they'll finally start to understand - and will hopefully stop trying to use science to explain it away!" She rubbed her forehead. "Souls are science, just like magic is! They're part of all of us, therefore exist in science! That _is_ science!"

When she seemed momentarily done, Undyne grinned at her. Alphys turned and looked over, and Undyne said, "You love this job, Alphy."

Alphys blushed, smiling. "Yeah," she agreed shyly. "I really, really do." Her smile faded. "Should I feel guilty for it? I mean, I'm not at home for Basket anymore. Not like I used to be."

"No, but she has me," Undyne replied, and Alphys smiled, the words comforting her very much. "And she's finally learning to stand up for herself."

"I wish they'd stop insulting her, though," Alphys admitted sadly. "Words hurt terribly, especially in the way they use them on her."

Undyne sighed this time. "Not my expertise, I'm afraid. But Toriel promised that this year, she has a plan, one directly involving the insults. She said it with a creepy laugh, so I hope it works."

Alphys smiled wider. "Toriel, with a creepy laugh? That's something I can't imagine."

"Good. Don't try. It's creepy."

Alphys laughed, and Undyne grinned. "I think this year, we can expect good things to happen, a better time for Basket. If not, then we just keep going, supporting her and teaching her."

She gazed into Undyne's eye. "Always."

Undyne nodded, placing a hand on Alphys's cheek.

"Always," she agreed.

* * *

Toriel did indeed have a plan, one that was the cause of the laugh for good reason.

Toriel had a short temper, one she had managed very well over the years and very rarely allowed to go off in front of anyone - save family. But she was easy to anger - especially with injustice - and vowed that this year, she'd use that fire to help, and not hinder, Basket.

She knew, and recognised, that she'd been almost lazy and unhelpful when it came to Basket's woes. She knew she _could_ help, but she also didn't want to alienate Basket away from her peers. Everyone by now knew that Toriel was a family friend of Basket's; thus any major response or reaction from her would reflect that - and badly. She didn't want that.

It took what seemed like ages to come up with methods that would deter - or at least cut down - the abuse Basket faced on a daily basis.

Toriel decided, instead of pretending that bond with Basket wasn't there, to actually _use_ that bond to its full capacity - favourtism be damned.

It also became clear why Toriel needed Undyne for one of her methods - but it turned out, Undyne was thrilled with the results.

* * *

The first time a student showed up at the gym at Toriel's request, Undyne stared. She recognised them as one of the siblings of her own students, and she greeted them, confused. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Headmistress sent me," the student scowled. "I'm supposed to help _you,_ with whatever you need help with."

"Oh?" Undyne crossed her arms over her chest. "And what did you do?"

The student hesitated. "I... made fun of Basket."

"Ah," grinned Undyne, her eye twitching. "I've a _perfect_ job for you, then."

And that was the beginning of a tradition that Undyne adored throughout the year: finding the most embarrassing jobs for the students to do.

The first student was forced to beat the gym mats free of dust. The second student was commanded to clean the change rooms at the end of the lesson.

Undyne was ruthless to every student Toriel sent, as she knew each time one was sent, her daughter had been hurt, somehow.

However, Toriel used Undyne as a last resort, as she had a favourite method of her own.

* * *

"Hedwig!" she snapped once to a student who had just thrown a third ball of paper at Basket.

They looked up in surprise, and Toriel stood over them, eyes narrowed.

"Do that again and you'll regret it!" she warned.

This was the first time Toriel had done anything like this, and therefore curiosity should be blamed for part of what came next.

Hedwig of course threw another ball, and Basket got to her feet, losing her temper.

However, Toriel merely placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to Hedwig. "Write me an essay - six pages - tonight, to be due first thing tomorrow morning," she commanded sharply. "Topic? Why you felt the need to do that to Basket."

Hedwig and Basket stared at her, and Basket sat down, surprised. "But--," Hedwig began to protest, but Toriel glowered, and they shut up. "Yes, Headmistress."

The next morning, Toriel got a very interesting essay about Hedwig, their current problems in life, and why Basket was the target of their woes. ("Everyone bugs her, and it does help distract me from all of the stupid at home.")

After that, though never friends, Hedwig sometimes defended Basket whenever they could.

"It's weird," Basket admitted once to Alphys. "I thought I'd be humiliated if Toriel defended me that way." She smiled, a real smile. "But I like it."

Undyne certainly did. Every time Toriel sent an unrepentant student, she lit up like it was her birthday. Her favourite punishment was having the offending student run laps with the other students, under her watch and specifications.

As a result, most students began to treat Basket differently. Instead of insulting her as often as possible, they'd try to be sneaky, behind Toriel's ever-punishing back.

This usually meant online attacks, often surrounding Basket's UnderNet page.

Alphys was the prime defender of Basket for this aspect of her torment. She'd police her daughter's page any chance she got, and when she found an insult, she made that person regret it.

For example: _"Basket, you're an idiot. We all know it. Stop trying to be cool."_

To which Alphys replied: _"Actually, Basket is quite intelligent, and those who matter know it as fact. She doesn't need to meet your standards of cool. Who would want to?"_

At first, she'd tried to be anonymous, but even Basket knew it was her, so she gave up and just used her own name. She was certain she'd face some kind of repercussion at work for that, but nothing at work was said. If anything, it seemed as if her coworkers knew the situation and condoned her tactics - which was exactly the case.

Pretty soon, the torment eased in her third year of school, and Basket managed to keep her head above the water. She got through it, luckily.

Her fourth year would be the hardest yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of what happens in this chapter can also be found in the fic that comes after it (or chronologically both after and before it) called "Make Up Your Mind". It's why I left it short and not as detailed when it comes down to it - because technically I've already talked about it.

The year Basket turned nine and Nicky fourteen saw a great deal of grief. It was the first time Basket saw Nicky in a hospital, and the first time she saw her mothers fight.

Basket remembered the recess when Nicky realised she was sick.

She was waiting for Basket under their usual tree when Basket's eyes fell on her, and it was obvious that something was wrong with her. Her usually pale complexion was red, and her eyes were almost shiny. She leaned back against the tree tiredly, and kept her eyes closed, even when she spoke.

"Stay there," she advised when Basket was a few feet away from her. Basket froze. "I think I'm sick." Nicky's voice was hoarse, as if it hurt to talk.

"Nicky?" Basket murmured, her hands clenched before her. "Should I go get a teacher?"

"N-no," Nicky answered. She started to get up but stumbled, and Basket rushed forward and grabbed her, holding her up as best as she could despite their height differences.

"Bass," Nicky sighed. "Let go."

 _"No!"_ Basket snarled, her grip tightening. "I'm helping you. Where are we going?"

Nicky shut her eyes and rasped out. "Staff room. Mami is there."

Basket walked her to the staff room, having to almost carry her weight a few times when she was feeling faint.

The moment Nicky got to the staff room, she shoved Basket away, but not before Basket hugged her and said, "Text me!"

Nicky promised, and Basket ran off, her heart racing.

She _adored_ Nicky; there was no other word for it.

Nicky was not only older and thus cooler, but she was also part human, the only one in the entire school. Yet despite this, she was still kind and gentle, and was always ready to laugh at the smallest joke.

Basket admired and loved her, and thus, she was scared at seeing her this way.

She ran, not sure where she was going until she got there: the gardens. She raced to the shed and knocked on it frantically, calling, _"Uncle Asriel!"_

Asriel was out immediately, kneeling down to Basket the moment their eyes met. "Basket, what's wrong?"

"It's Nicky," she blurted, just as Asriel's phone chimed. Bemused, he took out his phone and opened the message, as Basket added, "She's sick! I think she's gonna lose her voice!"

 _"Nicky has what looks like tonsillitis,"_ Frisk had texted him. _"Taking her to the ER now; can't get a hold of Dr Thicke. Please come when you can."_

"Uncle Asriel?"

He looked up and saw his almost-niece in tears. Though he felt scared, himself, he pulled Basket into a hug.

"It's okay," he said gently. "That was your Auntie Frisk. Nicky's going to the hospital."

Basket sobbed, but Asriel calmed her. "No, no! It's okay, she's going to be fine."

"Can I see her?" Basket sobbed. "Can I go?"

"No, Bass, not yet," Asriel said regretfully. "But later. Now, I need to go to the hospital and meet them there, okay?" He looked into Basket's tear-filled eyes. "Find your mom and tell her what's happened, okay?"

When she nodded, he left in a run, not even once looking back.

Basket stood there, trying to calm down but finding it difficult.

Instead, she went to the gym, finding her mom there eating a snack and looking at her phone.

The moment Undyne saw Basket, she pocketed the phone, shoved the rest of her snack into her mouth in one go, and went to her. Basket clung onto her and sobbed, and Undyne, for a moment felt a flash of fear: had someone hurt Basket, and badly?

"Nicky's sick," Basket sobbed out, and Undyne held her closer, feeling guilty relief flood through her.

As her daughter cried, Undyne comforted her, stroking her hair and noticing absently that it needed a trim.

It would be one of the last normal thoughts she would have in a while.

* * *

Basket was still in class when Nicky came out of surgery, and she missed out on her chance to visit Nicky until the next day, which was upsetting.

For the rest of the evening she was rather depressed, only picking at her food and refusing to play any games.

When it was time for bed, she didn't even bother trying to fight it.

Alphys sighed, tucking Basket in gently and then leaning down to stroke her hair. "It sucks, doesn't it?" she said gently. "Being unable to be at your friend's side when she needs you the most." She smiled kindly. "Doesn't it, Bassy?"

Basket's eyes filled, and she nodded tearfully.

Alphys brushed the tears away. "That's okay, you know. You're allowed to feel sad."

"Good," Basket blurted out. "Because I do."

Alphys leaned down and hugged her, and she clung onto her mum and cried, unable to help it, now.

The idea of Nicky hurt and in the hospital made her feel sick inside, and she hated it. All she wanted to do was to see Nicky and give her a hug and just talk to her, and make sure she was safe.

"First thing after school tomorrow," Alphys said suddenly, leading Basket to believe - not for the first time - that her mum could read her mind. "We'll see Nicky together. How does that sound? When you and Mom come home, you can drop off your stuff and when I get home, we can go. What do you think?"

She thought it sounded perfect, and she readily agreed. Alphys tucked her in again, and she curled up, tired, now, and actually wanting to sleep.

* * *

But later, she awoke to terse voices.

"I can't sleep," Alphys was saying tersely. "Y-yes, but I-I'm _fine."_

There was a pause. Basket lay awake, her eyes wide.

Undyne was saying something, but Basket only caught part of it. "...stay. _Please_ , Alphy."

"It-it's n-not _you!"_ Alphys snapped. "J-just... We-we'll t-talk tomorrow!"

"Alphy, _please_...?" Another pause. "Stay, Alphy. _Please_ stay."

"C-can't," Alphys admitted, and her tone had Basket's eyes filling with tears, even if she didn't fully understand why. She somehow knew from that tone that her mum was hurting. "See you i-in the m-morning."

There was a long silence, broken only when Alphys walked down the hallway and into the living room.

Soon, the sound of the TV turned on filled the silence, and Basket listened: one of her mothers, she heard, was weeping.

Basket slid out of bed, grabbed her fish, and went to Alphys.

* * *

Undyne woke them both up in the morning: they'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. Undyne looked at both of them with an affectionate smile, giving them both kisses on their noses.

"Nerds," she teased softly. "Get up."

Basket did, starving, but Alphys hung back, hesitating. Undyne took hold of her hand and tried to pull her to her feet, but Alphys didn't move.

Basket noticed, and she hung in the doorway, unable to help it.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, pulling the hand she held to her cheek. "Please, Alphy."

Alphys bit her lip, her eyes filling. Her hand cupped around Undyne's face without control, and she lowered her head. Undyne touched her cheek with her other hand, and Alphys winced, pulling away.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Alphys admitted softly, getting to her feet and rushing from the room, locking herself into the bathroom and leaving Undyne behind.

For a long moment, Undyne sat there, her head turned away and her shoulders shaking. Basket's mouth went dry, realising that her mom was crying.

Quickly, she ran into the kitchen, her heart racing and threatening to break.

When she and Undyne ate breakfast together, Undyne was trying to keep a happy front, smiling when she could and teasing Basket when she remembered.

But any time she thought for a moment, her face fell, and she had to turn away from Basket for a moment. She didn't know it, but Alphys had already left for work early, using the chance to run away from her problems - for now.

"Ready for school?" Undyne asked, her voice strained, when they had both gotten ready and met back into the kitchen.

Basket nodded, and Undyne took her hand. "Then let's go."

* * *

It would be years before Basket understood what had happened between them - as well as how close they'd come to ending it. When she looked back, all Basket remembered was that, above all else, it seemed as if that whole year was a painful blur, despite the fact that the grief only took up part of it.

Alphys and Undyne did reconcile, but it came very close at one point, Alphys almost losing her composure and running away - but she didn't.

Nicky also recovered, though her voice was never quite the same, likely due to her insistence to keep talking normally during her recovery.

The moment she was able to, Nicky hugged Basket so tight they both cried, surprising them both. Basket had visited her every day that she was in the hospital, and their friendship was solidified during this time.

Nothing would separate them, now - not even age.

* * *

That year, Basket also noticed something.

After that fateful punch, Olceal had made it his business to avoid her, consistently hanging out with his other - bullying - friends. However, any time they aimed their attacks at Basket, Olceal refused to not only participate - but watch. 

Pretty soon, she realised, he stopped hanging around them. He began to hang out with maybe one or two of the - less awful - kids, until, before she even realised it, he was alone. 

He didn't have friends by the end of that year. He was as much of a loner as she was. He never got bullied, thanks to the kids he'd befriended before, but he never spent time with those same kids, even if they defended him. 

He remained alone, aloof. Quiet and thoughtful.

And, when she wasn't looking, his eyes remained on Basket. 

* * *

That summer, Darian and Athena's son, Dawson, was born. 

Basket had never seen a baby this close, before, and when she was allowed to, she was very, very emotional over it. 

The first thing she noticed was how small he was. He was tiny, a tiny little bird-boy with human grey eyes that barely fit in his mother's arms, he was so small. She felt strangely protective, as if she could fight anyone who dared look at him funny.

The second thing she noticed was that, when she held him, babies were scary. They were fragile, full of noises and actions that were unexpected and startling, and when he started to cry in her arms, Basket panicked and started to cry, too; she felt like she'd caused them. 

She truly felt that, after that, she would never like or understand babies, and nothing would ever change her mind. 

This would be true, of course. Basket never changed her mind about babies; she maintained her opinion that they were scary and too much work. 

Only one baby would ever change her mind, a decade later. And it would be especially the case when she was the one who named her. 

But until then - and after then - Basket concluded that babies were not for her. 

And she was fine with that. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Basket was lost in a funnel of music, She let the notes and vocals wash over her, turning the volume up as loud as she - and her headphones - could stand it, her eyes shut and her mind far, far away.

Occasionally, she'd grab a pen and her sketchbook and scribble, her face often a reflection of whatever she drew, inspired by the music that coursed through her.

At ten, Basket was of the age in which, when one has reached their first decade, one is amazed by the concept of aging at all. This was also the year she discovered the simple joys of headphones, a good piece of music, and a blank sheet of paper placed before her.

Small things, truly, and she knew that, but as she grew older, she knew she needed things to hold onto.

Undyne knew. She often encouraged her daughter to sit at the piano and play whatever it was that struck her fancy - something she felt too shy to do when anyone else was home (even Alphys), and thus rarely did. Instead, she allowed other people's music to do the trick, instead.

Last year was the first year in which Toriel was not her teacher, and it had been stranger. Most of the teachers that taught her, she already knew them on friendly terms, as while she was a loud terror, she was also an excellent student - when she bothered to try, which wasn't often. She did just enough to pass, spending the time drawing and getting lost in music instead of studying.

Undyne could understand this completely, too, as she'd been the same way at that age. Impetuous, arrogant, and desperate to be the strongest, Undyne would also shirk schoolwork in favour of working out or getting lost in music, herself. It was that music that soothed Undyne the most, and had herself learning how to play the piano - also by herself.

Alphys, however, didn't understand it. "Why let your studies suffer if you know you can do it, and do it well?" she asked Basket, and Basket sighed.

"Mummy, it's hard to explain," she admitted. "I just don't care about their stupid questions as much as they'd like is all."

"But you're so _smart_ , Basket," Alphys protested. "You could easily do the work and do it well, and still have time to listen to music and draw."

"Alphy," Undyne broke in, a hand on Basket's shoulder. "It's not that she _can't_. She _can_. It's that she doesn't care enough. I get that."

"But--,"

"Mum, I know school is important," Basket interrupted. "And I'll never fail, but I think that most of what they teach us is boring, and I learn so much more and about better things if I spend the class reading books I actually care about."

Alphys sighed. It clearly was something she could never understand, so she let it go.

Another thing that came with the advancement was the reintroduction of violence - of a kind - in her life. Now that shed been clear of Toriel's daily protection, her peers once again saw her as fair game, and the abuse commenced.

* * *

"R-A-O-N-E-G."

"Orange."

"E-O-M-L-N."

"Lemon."

"AH!" Papyrus flipped through a few of the hand-written pages before him frantically. "THIS ONE? C-C-I-D-N-A-E-T?"

Basket paused. "Oh! Accident?"

"WOWIE!" Papyrus exclaimed. "YOU TRULY ARE ALPHYS'S DAUGHTER, BASKET!"

Basket grinned, blushing. For her, it was an immense compliment to be thought of as similar to either of her mothers. "You're the one whose been doing this for years, Uncle Papyrus."

"WELL, I'VE ALWAYS NEEDED HELP. AND I FIND YOURS THE BEST!"

Basket eyed him closely. Ever since it became common knowledge that Basket was bullied, Papyrus, when he was on duty and could, made sure to spend most of his time with her, especially with word jumbles - something they both found they loved.

 _Did_ he actually need her help, though?

She'd always wondered if he was as incompetent as he could come across as, or was acting to make others feel better - or needed, even. He was so nice, she wouldn't put that kind of subterfuge past him.

"What about this?" she grinned up at him. "K-T-A-H-N-S."

He scribbled it down, and she waited patiently. "THANKS," he said, sounding confused. "FOR WHAT?"

Basket smiled at him wider. "For being a good uncle. Duh. Why else?"

Papyrus ginned at her in return. "WELL, I _AM_ VERY GREAT, BASKET," he replied. "I NEEDED SPECIFICS, AFTER ALL."

She laughed, exactly what they both wanted.

* * *

Once, during gym class, something odd happened that threw Basket - but only for an afternoon.

"Today, we're starting self-defence. Basket." Her mom looked right at her. "Sit this one out, please."

Basket felt hot shame sill her. "B-but, wh-why? I-I--,"

Undyne raised an eyebrow, and she shut up, lowering her head and going to the benches to sit the lesson out.

Behind her curtain of hair and a face hot with that shame, Basket watched as her fellow students began their practise drills - drills she had known for several years, now. Occasionally, her 'fellow' students would shoot her smug looks, and her shame burnt hotter, so much that she wished she could leave - but knowing Undyne wouldn't let her.

_Why is Mom doing this? Why is she making me not only sit out, but watch the drills all the same?_

_What's the point?_

_Does Mom want me to be the most humiliated kid in this class?_

When the lesson ended, Basket stayed where she was, long after the rest of her class had vanished into the change room. She wasn't brave enough to follow - not after a class like that.

Undyne eyed her despondent daughter with confusion. "Peridot," she said gently, going over and sitting beside her. "What is it?"

"Why'd you do that, Mom?" Basket asked immediately. "Why'd you single me out, make me look so _stupid?"_

Undyne stared at her. "It's not obvious to you?"

 _"No!"_ Basket snapped. "Not even close!"

"Bassy, it's because you're too advanced for them right now," Undyne said easily. "I begged Toriel to graduate you to a higher grade in gym, but she was adamantly against it. Until they get better, you're way out of their league, pet."

Basket went scarlet, peering out from behind her hair curtain in her shock. "So, it's n-not because I'm a w-weakling?"

Undyne laughed. "Of course you're not a weakling! You're the _opposite!_ I need more than one student, and if I let you loose this early, I'll only have you left!"

Basket hugged her suddenly, and she laughed again, cuddling her daughter close and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Silly Peridot," Undyne teased affectionately. "Always assume the _best,_ not the _worst."_

It would be a mantra that would always remain, years later, as a personal motto for Basket.

* * *

She found that to be true that afternoon. It was actually really funny, looking back.

"Basket!"

She looked down from her perch in her tree, annoyed at being interrupted. She was just in the middle of a really good chapter and didn't appreciate the interruption.

At this point, Basket had grown used to her exiled state, used to being alone over being in company, least of all those who wanted her attention at this moment. She still hadn't made any friends yet, and was trying not to depend too much on Nicky, as she knew her time with her beloved friend at school was growing short, now. So instead, she made due with being alone.

"What," she demanded.

"Come down! We need to fight!"

"Do we?" She wondered, gazing at the person in question: Corala. Someone she hadn't seen in a while.

With a shrug, she pocketed her phone and slid down the tree, jumping down to meet her face-to-face. Corala looked nervous, but held her ground.

"Hi," Basket greeted, hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

In reply, Corala lunged forward and landed a light punch on Basket's stomach.

That was as far as she got, as Basket, coughing a little from it, grabbed her wrist and yanked it back behind her, causing the other girl to shout out and try to shake her off. Basket dug her feet into the ground and held her in place, and Corala's friends watched in surprise as their class weakling held their elected champion as if she were _Undyne_.

"Wait!" Corala shrieked. "This isn't fair! You weren't even in the lesson today?!"

"Did you ever wonder why?" Basket replied, dropping her like a sack of snail shells.

"Uh," one of Corala's friends said, helping Corala to her feet. "Let's just go."

"When I'm stronger, you're dead meat!" Corala promised.

With that, she and her friends ran off - but Basket noted that of all of them, she didn't see Olceal, which was odd.

Why she thought of that - or Olceal at all - she didn't know, but she made a note of it all the same.

It wouldn't make any sense until years and years later.

* * *

Her fifth year was hard - Corala wasn't the only one to mock her for her lack of self-defence lessons with her mom - but not as hard as it could have been. She always had Nicky, after all.

But that wouldn't last. She only had one more year with her cousin.

What would happen after that, when Nicky graduated?


	6. Chapter 6

"Heya, Basket!"

Basket's heart raced and she grinned, turning to face her almost-cousin with her arms out wide. Nicky grabbed her and hugged her tight, and Basket laughed.

"Nicky! I missed you so much!"

It was summer, between grades six and seven for Basket - and the last summer Nicky would be in town.

She was going into the city for university, and wouldn't be able to live at home anymore.

Any time spent with Nicky was precious, now - especially since Nicky could barely appreciate the summer, herself, having to spend it packing.

This was the only day Basket would be able to spend time with her.

The last year of school was so fleeting, but Nicky had been her champion - she knew Basket had needed to be protected somehow.

But now that was over.

In four days, Nicky was going to be gone, in order to follow her parents into the ridiculous maze of politics - as a diplomat. Basket both loved the idea and loathed it. Nicky would make a perfect diplomat, but Basket wanted her to stay home.

Basket was twelve. At twelve, you learn a lot about yourself, and you're not as innocent as the adults around you would like you to be.

And Basket knew, without question, that she was in love with Nicky, and had been for a long time - perhaps ever since she knew how to love.

But she also knew that Nicky wasn't that way. She'd known that forever, too. Nicky was impervious to love - except from her family. When it came to them, no one loved harder and truer than Nicky. But romantic love was never in her scope, _ever_ , though she recognised it in others.

As she grew older, all Basket wanted to do was to show Nicky what romantic love could be, the best way she knew how. Yet, she didn't try. She knew Nicky couldn't change, even for her.

Basket didn't really want her to change, not completely. She just wished that, somewhere, somehow, Nicky loved her in that way, too.

But it was too soon - and Nickname was not there, yet. 

On this day, they'd met for dinner and a movie at Nicky's favourite mall. Basket insisted it was her treat (and had done enough chores for a month to pay for it, too).

"Sorry, Bass," Nicky said, meaning it, her face clearly regretful. "I wish they had the programme here, but Ryerson is the best, and is the closest one to home. I need to go there."

"I know," Basket muttered. "I hate it _here."_

"You do not," Nicky corrected, ruffling Basket's hair with a laugh, "This is where you will always belong."

Basket shrugged one shoulder, but she smiled. It was practically true.

Well, save one variant that was going away, soon.

"Did you pick a movie or not?" Basket wondered, as they walked toward the theatre.

Nicky grinned, looking so much like Asriel that Basket knew exactly what it meant.

 _"Noo,"_ she whined. "Not _that_ one! I said anything _but_ that one!"

"You also said it was _my day!"_ Nicky shot back, and Basket had no reply to the truth of that matter.

* * *

The day was _wonderful_.

The movie sucked, but Nicky had so much fun with it because of that, and Basket couldn't help but enjoy that. They shared sushi, and soon night fell.

Being monsters, they followed tradition and got home before full sundown - delighting Alphys and Undyne, who also wanted to see Nicky, too.

"Ah!" Alphys cried, hugging Nicky tight. _"No!_ The day can't be over!"

Undyne hugged them both. "It isn't over until we let go!" she snarled.

Basket hung back. Her mothers adored Nicky, her existence so mystifying at times. She was the first hybrid, and she had flourished into an amazing adult. Now with a second-known hybrid - Darian and Athena's child - the world was finally appearing to balance out between humans and monsters.

All starting with Nicky - who never acted like it had. She never, ever acted like someone who'd started a revolution with her own birth - but even Basket knew that she was aware, all the same. 

It was one of the many things they'd shared over the years, myriads of things that made them closer, happier, the best of friends...

 _And_...

"Peridot."

She looked up and saw Undyne's hand held out to her. She grabbed it, and was pulled into the hug, very close to Nicky. She blushed, then hugged her friend tight, trying not to cry.

Crying wouldn't make Nicky stay.

"You're all acting like I'm never coming back," Nicky accused sourly, "when you'll see me the first weekend I have off."

Alphys was now crying, but silently, which it turn set poor Basket off into tears of her own. Undyne bit her lip and remained silent, shiny-eyed but the tears staying in place.

"Come _on,"_ Nicky said gently, but all she got were sniffles in reply.

* * *

Basket didn't see Nicky off a few days later. She didn't have the heart to. It was too broken, too fragile. She wasn't just losing someone she was in love with, but someone she trusted, adored, and admired.

Nicky had been so wonderful to her in not only in her first year, but her last year with Basket, defending her against her tormentors - so much that it had been her best year to date, both emotionally and academically (though it wouldn't be her best overall - that would come later.).

She didn't want the happiness she'd gained to drain away when forced to say goodbye.

So when Alphys came in and said, "She's on her way, now, Bassy," Basket immediately got to her feet and threw herself into her mum's arms, sobbing the moment her feet touched the ground.

Alphys was prepared for it and hugged her close, giving her gentle kisses on her forehead.

"Mummy," wept Basket. "Now I have _no one._ Nicky was my _only_ friend!"

Alphys shut her eyes, giving Basket another kiss, then two more. "You can't say that. Wh-what about your friend, Hedwig?"

"Hedwig _hates_ me!" she bawled, which wasn't _quite_ true. Hedwig was indifferent toward Basket, ignoring the torment unleashed on her unless they thought it was too much for her, and they stepped in.

But that was rare.

Whereas Nicky had never hesitated to step in, to speak up for her, to speak her _up_ , even. Everyone knew that if Nickname Dreemurr found someone trustworthy, they were someone to trust, too. 

But that had only worked with Nicky _there_.

Basket was not loved at her school, especially with her increasing physical speed and smart mouth.

Alphys knew her daughter was telling the truth.

"Hey." Undyne stood in the doorway, looking deeply worried, but unsure if she was wanted, yet.

Alphys looked up at her and nodded, and she came over and gave Basket a huge on her other side.

Undyne and Alphys's eyes met, and Undyne nodded.

"Basket," Alphys began carefully, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "I-I know we've t-talked about this in the past, b-but... I-I was bullied, too. B-badly."

Basket nodded against her shoulder, so Alphys went on, her voice wavering despite her efforts. "It was... bad. It didn't get better, not even in university. Honestly, I felt as if _nothing_ would get better for me."

Basket jerked away, furious _. "Thanks_ , Mum, that _really_ helps me in my time of need!" she snarled.

Alphys met her glare with such sad eyes that she froze, her additional angry words dying in her throat.

"I know," Alphys agreed.

Behind Basket's back, Undyne had grabbed Alphys's hand tightly into her own for support.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better, Basket. I'm trying to be _honest_ with you." Alphys's voice wavered, and Undyne kissed her hand softly. 

"Meaning, _what?_ I'm destined to be miserable _forever?"_

"No," Alphys suddenly snapped. "Do I _look_ miserable?"

 _"Yes!"_ Basket shot back. "Right now you do!"

"Basket," Undyne snapped.

Basket closed her mouth, cheeks burning in both anger and embarrassment.

"Please let me finish, t-then I'll g-go, and leave you b-be," Alphys added.

Of course Basket nodded, though admittedly she didn't want her to go.

"I didn't get to be happy until I was an adult, Basket." She bit her lip. "And even then, it's been touch and go."

Her hand went to her chest, and both Undyne and Basket reached up and pulled it away together - both with love. Alphys smiled sadly; that shared gesture alone proved her point more succinctly than words ever could.

"But, Basket," Alphys continued. "The point I'm trying to make is that, even when I _wanted_ to - and even almost _did_ \- I _didn't_ give up. I _didn't._ I kept going."

"But, how? _Why?"_ Basket demanded, her face falling again. "If you had nothing, why go on, Mummy?"

"To keep looking for something to have," Alphys replied. "And to not give up until I found it."

"Did you, Mummy?"

Alphys gazed at the tear-stained face of her daughter, then to the beautiful face of her wife, before smiling so happily she practically beamed. "My Basket, that's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

"Mummy. Mom," sobbed Basket, grabbing hold of Alphys but pulling Undyne around her like a blanket. "I _have_ found something, but I'm _losing_ it! I... _I love Nicky!"_

Undyne jumped in surprise, but Alphys nodded. "I know you do, Bassy," she admitted. She'd known for quite some time, even if Undyne hadn't. "But you _know_ Nickname, and you know _how_ she is."

"Yeah," agreed Basket, sniffling.

"Peridot," Undyne said softly, still surprised but handling it well enough. "Nicky will _always_ be your best friend, no matter how far up in the world she goes."

"And just because you can't be her girlfriend doesn't mean you have to stop loving her," Alphys added. "Or living for her, either, Bassy."

Basket looked up with dark, vulnerable eyes, but they had a light of understanding to them. She knew she wouldn't lose her friend forever, even if it _felt_ like it.

She would never, ever stop loving Nicky.

But she would learn to love another - one she least expected.

And in turn, the love of both would grow and mould into something beautiful. 

It would take years, but it would. And it would be worth waiting for, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

It started with a shove.

It had actually been a bad day already. Basket, now truly friendless at school, remained alone, forced into her tree more often than not, constantly prodded, pinched, and punched. Oh, never enough to leave lasting marks, and never enough to actually get justice for it, but there was no denying it: this, by far, had been her worst year yet.

On this March day, it was so muddy and cold, and the mud got on your clothes and froze. That was bad enough. The night before, Basket had fallen asleep before she could finish her homework - for first thing in the morning, and her homeroom teacher was not lenient. That was really bad.

Now, she was barred from her tree during lunch period. That was the worst.

The ring of her peers was of course led by Corala, who was now her main tormentor, and had been for years, now. When Basket saw them there around her tree, she'd hoped she was just overtired and seeing things. Now she wished she could disappear. She didn't want to deal with this, especially with the mud slowly freezing to her pants and feet.

"Crap," she muttered, the claws of her feet digging into the ground. She, like Alphys, had tough enough feet to not need shoes, but the mud was still frustrating and she wanted out of it. That was _all_ she wanted. But now she had a wall of jerks to deal with, in the way of her desired solace. It was the very definition of unfair.

"Coming for a sit?" Corala wondered loudly, and Basket looked up through her hair. How she wished that she were a violent person, but she just wasn't. ("Peridot, don't sort the noodles after I've tossed them in, dammit!" Undyne would always shout when they cooked together.) "I think not."

"I'm not in the mood," Basket grumbled - a mistake, that was for certain.

"Good," Corala sidled up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, then shoved her down into the icy mud beneath them.

It was so sudden, so shocking, that Basket didn't move, her eyes wide, the cold soon biting through her body like an intrusion. Hot anger filled her, but not hot enough to thaw the chill of both cold mud and humiliation.

She moved to get up, but Corala slammed her foot - her _booted_ foot - upon Basket's stomach, so hard she almost puked from it.

"Mud belongs in mud, Basket," sneered Corala, her face an ugly mix of triumph and hate.

"Okay," answered Basket, unable to keep tears of both pain and humiliation from her eyes. "You got me. Does this make us even yet?"

Corala laughed, grinding her heel into Basket's stomach in reply. Basket gasped out, black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

_"Corala!"_

The girl jumped back from Basket in shock upon hearing that voice, and Basket was shocked as well.

Both looked up to see the ermine face of Olceal.

Ever since punching him, Olceal had left Basket alone. Granted, if offered a chance after she'd punched him, he would laugh at her if someone else was tormenting her. But he never laid a hand - or word - on her, himself. Recently, he'd even stopped laughing instead looking away. (She didn't know this, then, but he had also begun to defend her when she wasn't there.)

It was strange.

Therefore, seeing him suddenly near her was odd - as was hearing him. However, things needed tending to - like getting a grip on her stomach and her pain, for two. However, even so, she was still witness to something even stranger.

Olceal was _defending her._

"What the hell are you doing, Corala?!" he demanded, going right up to her.

Her cronies - a mix of seven boys and girls - snuck closer to get a good view on the fight as it progressed.

"It's just _Basket!"_ Corala snorted, though she looked nervous. "We're just playing a little joke on her. You used to love this sort of thing, before you got all _wussy_."

"Really?" Olceal glared at her. "Because it looked like torture to me."

"I-I'm f-fine," Basket broke in, waving a shaking, muddied hand. She slowly sat up, feeling the damned mud cling to her, and she couldn't stop the tears now, though she didn't even notice them anyway.

"Oh, yeah, you _look_ fine," he answered, giving her a brief once-over with exasperation, his short tail puffy with anger. "Corala, are you still such a sore-ass that you've held a grudge for this long?"

Corala went scarlet. "And _you_ didn't?"

"Am I the one pushing a _known pacifist_ into the mud for _no reason?!"_

"She exists," Corala said coldly. _"That's_ the reason."

With a glare, Olceal turned away from her and, to Basket's shock, held out his hand to her.

She stared, not moving, fully expecting a trick.

When it was clear she wouldn't take it for that reason, Olceal let his hand drop, and, oddly, his face did, too, in a way.

He turned back to Corala and said, "Just let it go already."

Corala's bottom lip was trembling, her eyes filling. Silently, she turned away and stormed back toward the schoolyard proper. Her friends followed, though some waved to Olceal before doing so. 

He did not wave back to any of them. He didn't even look at them. 

Even stranger.

By now, Basket was on her hands and knees, caked in mud and ashamed. She kept her face hidden by her muddy hair, her tears - soft sobs, really - still loud enough for him to be heard by him. Her stomach hurt, and she knew she'd have to go home - she couldn't go to class this way.

And after all the rest she'd had to deal with _already_...

Only to come to _this_ : Olceal.

Her first tormentor, suddenly her protector?

It made _no_ sense.

She felt soft claws on her arm, and she jerked away, wincing. Unless from family, any physical touch scared her by now, even if she logically knew better. The offered hand still hung there, and she stared at it, before looking up to its owner.

"What are you _doing?"_ Basket demanded, her voice a choked snarl. "You _hate_ me."

"Just let me help you up and I'll explain," he sighed.

 _"No,"_ she answered, slapping it away and pushing herself slowly to her feet. She hunched over and glared.

"Thanks," she said flatly. "I have to go home."

She turned to leave, but Olceal asked her to wait, his voice so sincere that she paused, though all she wanted were her mothers.

"I _don't_ hate you, and haven't for a while," Olceal finally said softly.

She turned to him, her eyes narrowed, but he was sincere. She was speechless for a moment, unsure of what to do.

_Should I take him serious, and risk being mocked for it? Or should I take it as a joke, and risk losing a possible ally?_

"Th-thanks," she whispered. "M-me too."

She turned away, going back to the school. She didn't know it, but he watched her go, his face sad.

* * *

Corala was suspended for a week following the event, since it was undeniable what happened and Undyne would not stand for anything less - and Toriel agreed. She spent the whole week spamming Basket's social media, often bringing her to tears many times and forcing Alphys to intervene more than once. (Though she sometimes whined about it, Basket was actually grateful to Alphys in these moments.)

However, it wasn't just Alphys who defended Basket. Eventually, someone else jumped into the fray.

One of the most important exchanges went as follows:

 **UNDERWATERWONDER:** What's tightly wound and full of crap? Basket.  
**PERIDOTBASS:** Really. That's the best you could do today?  
**STOATALLYKICKASS:** What's wishy-washy and covered in fish-shit? Corala.  
**ALPHYS:** LOL!  
**UNDERWATERWONDER:** Screw you, Olceal!  
**PERIDOTBASS** : Ugh. You could do better.  
**STOATALLYKICKASS:** I could? Really? Like who?  
**PERIDOTBASS:** Actual coral.  
**PERIDOTBASS:** Also, Mum, stop lolling my page!

From there, Olceal and Basket actually became something like friends - at least on UnderNet. In person, she kept her distance, never one to presume anything, and Olceal, in turn, thought it meant she didn't take him seriously enough to talk to him in person yet.

Despite this, online, they ribbed and teased each other like old friends - and offline, Olceal kept waiting for the wall of ice to shatter apart. 

It changed when he asked for her cell number, to text her jokes when either of them were offline but thought of one too good to miss. It scared her, because she was terrified of being taken advantage of, of having her cell number spread to everyone her torment getting even worse.

However, when he gave her his first, and it actually turned out to be him, she decided to trust him - at least with texted jokes - for now.

For the rest of the year, that was how it ended up. Corala left her alone - at least in person, but Olceal did not - at least not online. Basket wasn't brave enough.

Olceal respected that, though he still defended her, both in front of her and behind her back, sparing her much grief.

* * *

_"Hey, Basket, what's a fish with no eyes?"_

_"My mother's foot in your ass."_

_"Well said."_

_"Dumbass. :)"_

* * *

Somehow, she'd finally made a kind of friend. And of an enemy, no less. It was the least expected thing that came from that year - but it ended up being the best.


	8. Chapter 8

_"So why don't you hate me? You never answered."_ Basket sent this text one evening to Olceal.

It was almost a year to date since they became friends, and she realised, quite suddenly, that in that whole year, he'd never explained why.

Granted, the year was anything but easy. A month ago, Basket had her nose broken trying to avoid getting kicked - only to get punched instead.

Before then, Olceal had kept his distance as usual, but ever since then - even when, recently, the bandages came off and she was fine again - Olceal had made a point of hanging out with her at least once a day, and usually at the base of her tree. They'd either just chat, or Olceal would sit at the base of the tree, truly content to just keep her company in silence. 

He had good reasons why. But he couldn't explain them, yet.

Basket was drawing when the thought came to her. She'd become quite good at art, mostly self-taught, and usually she spend hours on one picture at a time, making sure that picture matched the one in her brain as much as possible. It didn't always, but each year she got better, so it was still fine.

Sometimes, she'd find herself practising drawing Olceal, and when her first attempt failed, she kept trying and trying until she got it right - but always failed.

She had yet to know why, but when she did find out, she felt _so silly..._

 _"Why would I?"_ he replied almost immediately.

 _"Because I punched you and hurt you."_ She still felt a mix of pride and shame when she thought of it.

There was a long pause, then this: _"Okay, I hated you for that. For a while. Until I realised that I had deserved it. Then I felt stupid and embarrassed, so I stayed away. I watched others hurt you, but you didn't fight back. I then realised you hadn't wanted to hurt me, not really - just that I had hurt your cousin and you wanted to make it even. So I couldn't hate you anymore."_

Basket was red in the cheeks by the time she'd finished reading.

It was true: Olceal was the only one she'd ever hit. Anyone else, she evaded or defended against, but never punched like she had him. She'd felt too much shame and learnt her lesson with that (though Undyne would always be proud of her).

Hurting people wasn't worth it.

She knew that, from her own experience.

 _"Oh,"_ she said, the only thing she could think of saying.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Can we be friends now?"_

Basket stared at the words. Oddly, she felt angry at the question.

Wasn't it enough that she'd trusted him with her cell number? Wasn't _that_ a big enough hint for him that she _wanted_ them to be friends?

But then, she never did hang out with him, or if she did, it was he who initiated any contact they had, so maybe it wasn't as clear for him as it was for her.

 _"We're friends,"_ she answered. _"I'm sorry I'm such a flake. I should never of hurt you."_

_"It's completely understandable."_

_Is it?_

Olceal had indeed set the bar for her torment, but to blame him _solely_ for the entirety of it all? To believe if was all his fault she was daily hurt somehow? That wasn't fair. It was likely someone else would have done it eventually, anyway.

In fact, that's already what Corala was doing, and hadn't quit since Olceal had. 

After that, Olceal told her a pun: _"There's red ships, blue ships, but no ship, like friendship."_

She laughed and send another one back, and the rest of the evening was spent that way.

Basket felt very happy, and she hoped she could get used to it. She wanted to, very much.

* * *

Alphys shut her eyes and Undyne covered her mouth quickly, even though Alphys still made noise and squirmed desperately beneath her.

"Shh," Undyne said gently, her other hand slowing within Alphys as she choked a bit on her own cries.

When she was finally still and panting, eyes still shut, Undyne pulled her hands away, and Alphys reached up with her own and pulled her face to hers, kissing her deeply, shaking.

"Good?" Undyne whispered against her lips.

Alphys nodded, pulling from the kiss to hold Undyne closer, wrapping her legs around her in a full-body hug, her tail going around one of Undyne's legs. Undyne grinned and snuggled into Alphys's chest, listening to her wife's heartbeat slow and licking her fingers with contentment. 

Whenever the mood stuck them, there was very little that kept them apart, even if Basket was awake. It just meant faster, usually mostly-clothed and quiet sex, and so far, Basket had been spared the unfortunate chance of walking in on them (and she actually never would).

There was a silent repose between them, Undyne pulling a blanket over them and curling closer to Alphys, who curled around her in return, like two cats sharing a sunbeam.

"Alphy," whispered Undyne suddenly, looking up at her wife, whose eyes were closed, still. "I have a question. It's very sudden and weird, okay?"

"Mm." Alphys nodded. "I _love_ those."

"Do you want to have another baby?"

Alphys snapped fully awake, sitting up so quickly that Undyne almost fell of their bed.

"What?!" she squeaked out.

Undyne sat up, too, looking shy. "I wanted to know if you would want another baby."

Alphys blinked rapidly at her, her mouth dry. _"What?!"_

Undyne's ears twitched, and she growled, getting to her feet and pulling her pants back up to her hips, adjusting her shirt and redoing her bra - just as a knock sounded at the door.

Alphys, despite being in shock, marvelled at Undyne's enviable sensitive hearing.

Basket was at the door, and Undyne smiled. "Hey, Peridot," she said. "What's up?"

"I have a friend!" she replied happily, holding up her phone and beaming. "It's _Olceal!"_

Alphys was shocked and she jolted to her feet, pulling up her pants as well and smoothing out her shirt, before joining Undyne at her side.

She grinned. "Bassy, that's wonderful!"

"I'll say!" Undyne laughed, grabbing Basket into a hug. Alphys moved to her other side and did the same.

Then Undyne paused. "Wait. Olceal, that brat you punched for being a racist?"

Basket when scarlet. "Yeah," she agreed, shy, now. "He's sorry about that, but not about the punching. He admits he deserved it."

"Do you want him to be sorry?" Alphys wondered, giving Basket's hair a gentle ruffle.

"No," Basket admitted. " _He_ seems to have forgiven _me_."

Undyne and Alphys grinned at each other over her head. Their daughter truly was a pacifist now - and a damned good one.

"We're glad, Bassy," Alphys smiled bright, her hands on her daughter's blushing cheeks, now. "You deserve all of the friends in the world, but if you have one good friend that sticks to your side, then that's all you really need."

"Even if it is that brat," agreed Undyne with a crooked grin. "Look at Papyrus and I, after all."

"Mom!" Basket protested. "He's not a brat... anymore."

"Good. Then maybe he'll be good enough for you," Undyne replied easily. "If he's good to you, be good to him. Got it?"

"Of course." Basket rolled her eyes, the prospect obvious to her.

"Just don't stay up too late texting like you've been lately, okay?" Alphys added, suddenly stern, and Basket's blush deepened in embarrassment, nodding.

When Basket went back to finish her drawing and talk more to Olceal, Undyne went to get dressed properly and freshen up.

Alphys watched her closely, the question she'd asked still stewing in her head.

 _Did_ she want to have another baby?

Monsters aged slower - in some cases drastically so - than humans. Though at least a decade older, Alphys and Undyne were the human equivalent of in their late thirties. It wasn't as risky to have a child that late for monsters, so having another baby was possible physically.

So it wasn't a question of if they _could_ , but if they _wanted_ to.

Undyne didn't bring it up again after that night, oddly, though Alphys waited for her to. She didn't have an answer for her, yet, but she'd thought Undyne would want to talk about it again, at the very least.

Undyne did - quite a bit. But Alphys's initial reaction had balked her courage, and now she was too worried to ask again or elaborate.

The truth was that she'd been thinking about it for over a year. She didn't know why, just that it had been on her mind for a while. Basket was wonderful, and definitely enough of a challenge on her own, but Undyne, above all and despite everything, loved children, and wouldn't mind another - or two.

The question wasn't brought up again for the rest of the year. As Basket and Olceal became true friends - actually spending time together, now, and going out beyond just school - Alphys and Undyne remained slightly confused but oddly intrigued by the idea of another baby.

But again, the topic was never brought up again, and thus it was left alone.

For now.

When it was brought up again, it would have terrifying consequences. But they would survive it. 

They always did.


	9. Chapter 9

On her first day of ninth grade, two things happened to Basket: she got knocked out, and she saw Undyne cry.

The day began normally enough for her, but by the time lunch came around, she could tell something was off.

When she got to her tree and saw Corala, she knew she was in trouble.

Corala had spent the year getting more and more enraged with Basket simply for _existing_ \- or perhaps the fact that she was now and publicly friends with Olceal, and Corala was not. (She would never be his friend, again, but by his choice - not hers.)

So when Basket saw this - clearly an ambush, as Corala was alone and Olceal hadn't gotten there yet - she was already tense.

"Basket," said Corala.

"Corala," she replied carefully, her body already slowly filling with adrenaline and moving into a defencive stance.

Corala watched her in silence, wearing a smile, before lunging for her.

Basket moved to avoid, but Corala suddenly swung her fist, and everything went black.

* * *

Olceal had seen everything.

When Basket went down, so did, it felt, Olceal's heart, and his eyes stung. He turned on his heel and ran back toward the school, just as Corala aimed a kick at Basket's prone form.

He _had_ to get to the gym, because he knew he stood no chance against the human girl - but he knew someone who could. 

By this time, Undyne treated Olceal as Basket's friend, and she greeted him as such when he made it to her, breathless.

Her smile faded the moment their eyes met, and she got to her feet and asked, "What happened?"

"Basket and Corala--," he began, but the moment he said it, Undyne was on her feet and running past him. She'd seen the girl stewing slowly over the year against her daughter, but now, on this first day, she clearly had lost her patience with Basket.

When Undyne got there, Basket was out cold, and Corala was laughing.

Undyne ran up and grabbed her, seeing her rimmed in red from her rage, and restrained her, pulling her arms behind her back roughly, shocking Corala into not even fighting back or uttering a word of protest.

She then shoved Corala away, snarling, "Get your ass to the Headmistress, now, or else _I'll make you! Get! Now!"_

Terrified of Undyne, Corala ran away to do just that.

Olceal had caught up and was watching his former acquaintance run herself to the Headmistress's office, then stood in shock upon seeing Basket.

"Bassy?" Undyne dropped to her knees in the dirt beside her fallen daughter.

Basket was bleeding from her forehead and her lip, her eyes shut tight, still curled in a defensive ball, her glasses broken and on the ground, but clearly still out cold. 

Undyne pulled her close and tapped her cheek, her eye huge in fear. _"Bassy? Baby fish?!"_

" _Ugh_..." Basket groaned, her hands going to her head. "Mommy..." She rested her head heavily on Undyne's shoulder, her eyes opening - one was blackened, and she winced, closing it. "Mommy, I'm sorry..."

Undyne held her tight, shaking. "No, Bassy, don't be, baby." Her voice was tearful, and in shock, Basket saw that her mom was crying.

Olceal knelt down beside them. " _Damn_ , Basket," he whispered, taking one of her shaking hands. "She got you bad, huh?"

Undyne turned to him, her eye glinting. "Thank you," she growled. "Thank you for getting me."

He nodded, surprised to see this softer side of his usually gruff teacher.

"Mommy, I'm okay," Basket whispered, squeezing Olceal's hand. He blushed faintly, but she missed seeing it. 

"Shut up, Bassy. Just rest," Undyne snapped.

She picked Basket up into her arms and stood up, and Basket obeyed, resting tiredly in her arms, unable to fight it.

"Come on, Olceal. I need you as a witness." He nodded, and the three followed Corala to see Toriel.

* * *

Corala was expelled within the hour.

Toriel was so furious that she had to leave the room and find Asgore to both yell at and hug following the expulsion.

Corala was never allowed inside a monster school, ever again, and instead would return to a human-segregated school.

Basket saw none of this, instead trapped in the school's sick room by both Undyne and Olceal, who took turns keeping her company, despite her protests.

The school nurse was very gentle with Basket, but Undyne still got mad and decided to take the rest of the day off and bring her daughter home.

"I'll be there shortly," Alphys promised when Undyne called her, crying over the phone to her. "As soon as I can, I'll be there, my love. I'll be right there."

And she was.

Barely ten minutes had gone by after Undyne and Basket came home when Alphys, too, breezed in, going first to Undyne, then to Basket, with hugs and kisses.

Behind her was Olceal, who stood in the doorway, looking confused and concerned. No one noticed him but Basket, who, despite feeling nauseated, smiled at him and waved him into the house. He came in and shut the door behind him.

 _"No,"_ Undyne snapped, pointing at him. "No hooky. Get back to school."

"Come on, Mom," protested Basket softly, as Alphys held her close and stroked her hair, keeping her face hidden from her to hide her tears (which didn't work anyway, since Basket always knew when her mum cried.). "Let him stay, please. It's just the first day, and we can catch up together. Please?"

Olceal's face lit up quite a bit at this, something Undyne noticed and noted, but said nothing about - for now.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Be useful and do whatever I - or Alphys - say, got it? I have to call the Headmistress. Don't make me regret trusting you.."

She glowered at him, then left to make the call.

Alphys was sniffling by now, and Basket hugged onto her. "Mummy, I'm okay," she said.

Alphys nodded and cuddled her closer, and Basket closed her eyes for a moment, her lips trembling a little.

Olceal went to carefully sit beside them, and when he did, Basket took his hand again - and again he blushed, holding hers tight and feeling his tail wag a little without his intent.

Alphys looked up at him and said, her voice choked, "Thank you for helping my baby."

"Of course," he said softly, absently rubbing his thumb over Basket's knuckles. "Anytime."

He meant it, too.

* * *

"I'm quitting."

Toriel was silent at this, and Undyne gritted her teeth.

"Did you hear me?" she said through them. "I'm--,"

"I heard you," Toriel snapped. "I heard you declare yourself a coward and thus will abandon your daughter to the humans."

 _"No,"_ Undyne shouted. "I _told_ you I wouldn't stand for this, Toriel!"

"I know, but if you quit, who will Basket turn to in times like today, when she needed you the most?"

"She's being pulled from your school," Undyne answered harshly.

"The source of her abuse has already been removed, Undyne," Toriel said calmly. "Corala will never be coming back to my school ever again. Basket will never be hurt that way again."

"Unless some other little shit decides to take over!" Undyne snarled. "She's been abused for _years_ , Toriel! And now, this? On her first day? She didn't even make it to lunch!"

"Please, Undyne," Toriel said, softly, now. "Don't rob Basket of a good education from fear."

And there it was: the true problem.

Undyne sobbed once, then said, "She was _bleeding."_

"I know," Toriel agreed sadly. "But it won't happen again."

"If it does, Toriel, that's it. We're done," said Undyne sharply.

"Yes, Undyne," Toriel agreed. "I'd expect no less.

* * *

Basket was fine.

She spent the afternoon sandwiched between her mothers and watching her favourite anime, the one she knew only she liked.

Olceal stayed for a bit, but when it looked like Basket was getting sleepy, he left, promising to text later.

When Basket went to her room to rest, she lay on her back in bed, her tears finally falling free. She cried from her pain, from the fear, and from the humliation.

And because, above all, no matter how hard she tried, she knew she would _never_ be able to understand Corala, or why she was hated so much.

* * *

Undyne and Alphys also took the time to weep as Basket slept, both from shock and anger at what happened. It was much too familiar to them both, evoking old memories of an innocent night out going to hell.

Luckily, Basket would only suffer a black eye, a split lip, and bruising, but both of her mothers knew it could have been much, much worse.

* * *

The rest of the year went by far smoother than it had begun for Basket.

She and Olceal stuck together after what had happened, no longer up to even bothering for hiding it, anymore. They were _best_ friends by now, and Olceal had never cared who knew it and how he'd have to deal with it.

Basket was grateful for a loyal friend like him, and soon felt the exact same way - and trusted him more than she had almost anyone else - even her parents.

Nicky, at this time, was the only one she trusted the most.

When the other students saw this, they decided to leave Basket, for the most part, alone. Olceal wasn't intimidating, but he could be rather intense and acerbic at times, which could be worrying to others - save Basket, who merely found it funny. Basket's growing self-defence also made it more difficult for anyone to lay a hand on her, which was exactly the point.

Despite the first day, the rest of the year went by rather quickly -  and almost painlessly, too.

But Basket would never forget the sight of her mom's tears. It would haunt her for the rest of her life, and would keep her determined to never allow herself to be put into a similar position ever again.

What she didn't know was that Olceal had vowed exactly the same thing for her, by him.


	10. Chapter 10

The year Basket confessed her love to Nicky, Olceal confessed his love for Basket.

On her sixteenth birthday, during the party her family threw for her, Basket decided, while staring at Nicky laughing at something sans said, that she'd confess now, or never at all. So, shaking, she walked over to Nicky and interrupted, asking to speak to her privately. Nicky nodded, and sans glanced at Basket, his smile faltering for a moment.

Once alone in the hallway, Basket said, very carefully, "Nicky, I-I need to tell you s-something."

"Of course, Bass," Nicky nodded, looking concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Basket blurted out without control. She blushed, then looked at her feet, too embarrassed to look at Nicky. "I, uh... damn." She bit her lip, then shut her eyes. "I like you, Nicky. More than just friends."

Nicky smiled, placing a hand on Basket's shoulder gently. "I like you too, Bass," she replied.

Basket sighed. "N-no," she stammered. "I-I mean... I..." She looked up, right into Nicky's eyes. "I-I'm... in love with y-you."

Nicky's smile faded, her face going from calm to shocked. "Basket, I--,"

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember," Basket interrupted hurriedly, feeling her eyes burn. She could already see Nicky's answer, but didn't want to accept it, yet. "For as long as I can remember, y-you've been my my-my focal point, the-the only one I've ever seen. I-I love you, Nicky!"

Nicky reached out with her other hand and took hold of one of Basket's shaking ones, her face kind but so, so sad. "Oh, Basket. I love you, too."

Basket felt the burning in her eyes sting, before tears fell down her cheeks. She searched Nicky's eyes desperately, trying to find something there to hold onto, anything... but all she could see was tender, familial love, not romantic love. "B-but not in the s-same way," Basket concluded, her voice choked.

"No, Bass," Nicky admitted sadly. "Not for you. Not for _anyone."_

"Why?" Basket burst out, her voice breaking. "Why can't you love me?!"

"I..." Nicky truly looked hurt, torn by Basket's feelings as well as her own. "I don't know. I just... haven't felt that way about anyone, ever." Her eyes filled, now, and Basket felt terrible. "I know it's not normal, but it's how I am."

"No, Nicky!" Basket cried, hugging Nicky without hesitation. "You _are_ normal! I h-had just h-hoped somehow... I'd be the exception..."

And she broke down and sobbed, burying her face into Nicky's shoulder. Nicky held her close and rubbed her back, and Basket tried to take comfort, tried to take it for what it was, but could only think of what it was not.

When Basket calmed down, Nicky said, "You will find someone, Basket."

"Never," she answered, her voice hoarse. " _Never_. I only love you."

"Oh, Basket, the heart had so much room for love," Nicky said. "Don't forget that."

She didn't, not really. But she truly had meant it when she said she wouldn't love another - at the time. Her heart belonged to Nicky and, for her, it always would. No other person entranced her and held up her life the way Nicky did and, nor did anyone care about her the same way.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Hey," said Olceal, grinning and holding out a small present to her. It was the Monday after her birthday, but she didn't think anyone else would bother to remember. She was also still rather burnt out from her encounter with Nicky, and at first didn't understand what he was doing. Until he added. "Happy sixteenth, Basket."

Basket took the box slowly, then hugged him, surprising them both. "Thank you for remembering," she said honestly.

"Of course," he said softly, hugging her back. "But maybe open it first before you get too excited. You may not like it."

She pulled away and smiled. "Don't be stupid. I'll like it."

She opened it with that same smile - one that faded when she opened the box and found a smaller one inside.

Within that one was a ring, a thick, plain steel band, but when she took it out and looked at it, it was engraved on the inside: _"To my best, Basket. Love, your Olceal."_

She stared at him, her hands shaking, and he scratched his cheek, looking away. "Uh. Yeah. I... I... _Dammit."_

He turned back, leaned close, and kissed her. She froze, stunned, her eyes going wide, and she didn't kiss back, too stunned.

He pulled away, looking embarrassed, which only intensified when he saw her shocked expression. "Shit. You don't... do you?"

Basket stared at him. Surprising them both, she blurted, "Shut up. I do."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean..." Basket stared at him, scarlet, feeling so confused. "I-I mean... I-I... do, too. Y-you. L-like you. B-but..." She felt helpless. "Y-you already know..."

"Yeah," Olceal nodded sadly. "Nicky. I know. Listen, I..." He met her eyes and then, carefully, took her free hand into his own. "I can wait, okay? I can wait for you. I _will_ wait for you. Even if you never feel the same way, I don't care, I... I..."

"Shut up!" she cried, covering her mouth with the hand that held his present. He looked confused, his eyes wide. "No! You don't... you shouldn't!"

"You'd wait for Nicky," he said suddenly, speaking around her hand.

Her face fell, as if she'd been slapped. "I... would have, yes. Until she _rejected me."_

Olceal was the one who looked sorry, now. He pulled her hand away to say, "I'm so, so sorry, Basket."

"N-no, shut up!" she snapped again. "I'm not done yet. Waiting... it hurts too much. It hurts too much!" She was crying now, but didn't care. "I never want to do that to you, Olceal!"

"Don't... don't tell me..." He swallowed, hard. "Don't go away. Please."

She lunged at him and hugged him tight. "You stupid ass! I'm not going anywhere! I don't want to! Don't you go, either!"

"But you said--,"

This time _she_ kissed _him._ She felt her heart race and her mind race faster. She felt so much for Olceal. It wasn't the same as how she felt for Nicky.

With Nicky, it was loving someone almost too ideal, too perfect, like a dream that was a nightmare because it was never, ever real.

Olceal was her dearest friend, and had been that way for years, and she truly did like him more than just best friends, feeling an attraction for him that was different than how she felt for Nicky.

Kissing him, now, her body's response was instant: she felt warm and eager, her heart wild and her blood feeling hot. When he kissed back, she knew, without a doubt, that Nicky had been right, and that her heart had enough love within it to love again - and she knew who she'd love.

They pulled apart, and Olceal said, "So... you like the present?"

Basket laughed, slipping the ring on in reply. It fit her left index finger perfectly. "Yep," she agreed.

"Uh." Olceal took her left hand between his, looking down at it. "Can we... can we be... is there still a 'we'?"

"Yes, you dumb stoat," she agreed, wiping tears from her eyes. Then her smile fell. "No. Wait, Olceal, you can't. We can't. You'll get into shit."

"From who, other kids?" he snarled. "I have to start caring now? No."

"B-but Olceal..." She looked down, twisting the ring on her finger slowly, a habit she'd have for life. "I-if you show that kind of thing to-to them, you'll get made fun of. Badly."

"I don't care," he snapped, surprising her. "I care about _you."_

"I c-care about you," she agreed. "Which is why you shouldn't--,"

"Hey, see those kids over there?" Olceal interrupted, pointing out a group to her. They were staring at the two with open disgust.

Then, with his eyes back on her, he kissed her again, pulling her close. She blushed, hearing the jeers and gagging noises, but Olceal kept his eyes on her, holding her close.

When he pulled back, she felt her eyes burn again, and he touched her face gently. "I don't care about them, Basket."

"I-I believe you," she admitted, meaning it more than she had meant much of anything else. Her heart felt so warm.

He smiled brightly. "I'm glad you do, because trying to convince you of anything is a pain in my ass."

Basket laughed so hard she cried, hugging onto him again, feeling the fool for being so blind for so long.

Olceal could never replace Nicky, but he wasn't supposed to. He didn't need to. He just needed to be himself, because that was who she wanted.

And that was just who she got.


	11. Chapter 11

"So," Undyne began carefully, and a silence instantly fell over the table. She and Alphys always sat side-by-side, so across from them sat Basket and Olceal, both now looking quite nervous - especially when Undyne's eye narrowed at Olceal. "You and our daughter," she concluded.

Alphys gazed at Olceal now, her eyes thoughtful. She'd watched Basket carefully over the year, so now, on Basket's seventeenth birthday, with this small celebratory dinner, she could finally see first hand what she only caught third from Basket, alone.

Basket had changed. Though still loud and acerbic, as well as sensitive and funny, she'd lost some of the hunted, haunted light in her eyes that had always been there, ever since she began her schooling. Alphys knew that Olceal had begun that look, but it also seemed as if he'd managed to take much of it away.

It was odd, seeing your child in love. You recognised the expressions and the actions from yourself or your partner, but it wasn't quite the same as acknowledging it completely, something Alphys realised she had trouble doing. Maybe it was because she was Basket's dam, the one who had carried and nursed her, and it was just that much harder to acknowledge, to let go. But try as she might, Alphys could no longer ignore of deny it: Basket was in love with Olceal, and was growing up.

And though she was so happy for her baby girl, it threatened to break her heart.

Olceal looked at Undyne, now, and nodded slowly, swallowing his bite of food. "Yeah. I mean, yes," he replied, careful as well. He and Undyne had had trouble reconciling, hence her tense attitude towards him was understandable - to a point. By the way Undyne's eye twitched and Basket's face darkened, clearly it was a grudge that had overstayed its welcome.

"Mom," said Basket slowly. "Olceal and I are a thing. That's the way it is."

Undyne turned her eye to her daughter, and Alphys noticed Olceal relax just a bit once he was free of her gaze. Interesting; clearly Undyne intimidated him the most.

"I know, Basket," Undyne growled through her teeth. "But whether or not he remains in this house is up to me. That's the way _that_ is."

"Please don't kick me out," murmured Olceal, his eyes wide. "This food is really good."

Undyne dropped her spoon, and Alphys went bright red, smiling shyly. Basket turned to Olceal in pleasant surprise, and this all just made him look and feel confused. "Uh, I'm sorry," he added.

"N-no," Alphys said softly, her glasses fogging up a bit. "It's okay."

Undyne got up from the table and went into the kitchen in a rush, then came back  with a cupcake, her eye narrowed and her face red. She set it before him, then sat down again, before she grinned at Basket and resumed her eating.

"What just happened?" Olceal asked Basket, who was grinning back at Undyne.

"My moms suck at cooking," she replied, earning her twin glares from said moms. "To compliment either one's food gets you treats."

"Oh." He poked the cupcake. "It's not a bomb?"

Undyne laughed and Alphys giggled (though he was only half-joking). "Okay," Undyne said, glancing at her wife. "Maybe he's not so bad."

"No," Alphys concluded with a smile to Olceal, who looked surprised. "He's not."

* * *

 On his own, Olceal suggested - insisted - that he apologised to Nicky. Throughout the year, he hadn't had the courage to ask, which was just as well, as Basket also lacked the very same courage. Though Nicky was always cheerful and kind, Basket avoided her out of shame. She said as much when Olceal finally brought it up to her.

They were at Basket's, watching TV in her room on Basket's bed, cuddled together as they watched. They'd been watching some dumb but funny show when Olceal suddenly brought it up, and Basket muted the TV and turned to him as she replied.

"I know," he agreed, taking her hand into his, which made her blush and glare at him (she always glared at him when he made her blush, no matter what). "It's one of the reasons why I think we should do it, together."

Basket bit down on her lip, hard, to keep from responding. She didn't want to; she was still scared of seeing Nicky again. "I can't do it," she admitted.

"Yeah, you can," Olceal corrected gently. "I know you can."

 _"How_ do you know, smartass?" she snapped. _"You_ didn't see her face. _You_ didn't hear her voice..." Basket looked away, trying to hide her tears. It still hurt badly, even after a year. Olceal gently led her face back, and she opened her eyes. "S-sorry."

"It's okay," he said softly. "But this is something we both need to do."

"Okay," Basket nodded. She grabbed her phone, but her hands shook, and she texted him by mistake. ( _"Augh fdsgpllkks"._ ) It took her three more times to get it right. _"Can you, me, and Olceal meet for coffee when you're free? To talk things out?"_

 _"Of course we can,"_ Nicky replied immediately.

They set it up.

* * *

 On the day and in the place they chose together, Nicky got there first, and she ordered her favourite drink and treat and grabbed a table. As she munched on her banana bread, she thought about what needed to be said. She didn't want to lose Basket. This year had been agony without her dearest friend at her side, and she'd hated that it was - to her - her fault. After all, wasn't it her lack of the right kind of love Basket needed her fault?

She sighed, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes. Thinking like that would help no one, least of all herself. It wasn't her fault - not really. It was just how she was wired. She loved so many people so much, with her whole soul, but even when she'd thought she loved the way she really couldn't, it just... didn't happen. She knew what it was called, and that she wasn't alone, but it still didn't erase the pain of the fact that not only was it something that had hurt someone she loved, but it was over something she could never truly know or understand.

Then Nicky saw Olceal, then Basket, walk in together, he holding the door open for her. Basket smiled up at him, and he returned it, placing his free hand on her back gently. Nicky watched them in surprise, considering the last time she'd seem them together, they're both been small and screaming at each other. Ten years was a long, long time, indeed.

Basket's eyes fell on hers and widened, and she went red, taking a step back. Nicky got to her feet and closed the distance, pulling Basket into a tight hug. Basket burst into tears and hugged back, and Nicky's own eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry," Basket sobbed. "I let stupid stuff get between us!"

"Shh," Nicky answered softly, stroking Basket's short hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too." She gave her a gentle kiss on her head, then said, "Come sit with me?"

"I'll get us some drinks," Olceal broke in softly, and Basket nodded, about to tell him, but he rolled his eyes. "I _know_ what you want, Bass," before going up to the counter.

Nicky led Basket to the table. "He kind of reminds me of Papi," she admitted.

Basket snorted a laugh out. "Nope. Your dad is a dork. Olceal is merely a dweeb."

They sat down, and Nicky took Basket's hand into hers tight. "I missed you so much, Bassy," she admitted.

Basket bit her lip, squeezing her hand back. Despite how sad she looked now, Basket overall looked happy - at least as happy as she could possibly be. The haunted look in her eyes had dimmed, and her smile looked far more natural than it had in many, many years. Nicky was overjoyed to see this, even amidst shed tears.

"I missed you, too, Nicky, so much." Basket's eyes filled again, and she bit her lip before adding, "I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid," Nicky said immediately. "It's okay.'

Olceal joined them with two cups and a marshmallow square, which he gave to Basket, who blushed and smiled up at him again. "Can I sit?" he wondered carefully, unsure.

 "Yes," Nicky agreed, still holding Basket's hand. Olceal sat on her other side, and for a moment there was a small pause, spent sipping drinks or nibbling treats.

Then, Olceal said, "I'm very sorry for what I said to you, Nickname."

Nicky smiled at him. She'd already forgiven him the moment Basket had looked at him with that easy smile. "Ancient history," she replied honestly.

"Nicky, I-I'm sorry, too," Basket added. "F-for being a c-coward." She winced when she said it.

Nicky would have protested, but she saw the look in Basket's eyes and knew that that was not the answer she needed. So she said, instead, "Everything is fine, Bassy, I promise."

"Really?" Basket's eyes were wary.

"Yes!" Nicky said with a grin.

Basket then grabbed her into a hug, almost toppling them both out of their chairs. Olceal laughed; he'd always been on the receiving end of those hugs, so seeing someone else suffer it was quite amusing - as well as sweet.

"Tell me about your internship," said Basket now with a wide smile, and Nicky returned it, telling her. Olceal kind of allowed himself to fade into their background, but he didn't mind. Seeing Basket this happy was something worth being ignored to see.

It was peaceful - which was really what any of them had truly wanted in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

When Basket told her mothers her plans for when she would graduate from school, Undyne almost threw her out the window, and Alphys stared at her in shock. It wasn't at all what either had expected her to say, and thus they were both thrown wide loops.

"No," Undyne snarled. "No. _No!"_

Basket wasn't intimidated, but Olceal, who sat beside her, winced, then turned to try and hide behind Basket - which unsurprisingly didn't work. Though it was Basket's idea and plan, Olceal was the one who helped plan most of it, as well as insisted - after much fighting - that he would go along, too, and not just for Basket (though of course that was his main reason).

"Wh-what about university? Or even c-college?" Alphys wondered softly. "Y-you said you-you wanted to go to Ryerson."

"I did. But, my mind is made up and set on _this,"_ Basket said. "Besides, Mom, _you_ never went."

"Because _I_ already had a job - _at sixteen, you brat!"_ Undyne snarled back, pointing her fist at her daughter to emphasise this. "I worked my ass off, Basket!"

"And I'm not going to be idle, Mom!" Basket protested. "This isn't a pleasure-cruise! I'm going to work to make my living wherever I go! That's the point!"

"Bassy, please?" Alphys's hands were clenched in front of her tight. "You're a monster, just like us. I understand you want to travel, but monsters aren't... we're not accepted worldwide yet."

"I know," Basket agreed, her voice softer. "Mummy, I know. I do. I plan on going to places where I'll--,"

"-- _we'll,"_ Olceal broke in, and she rolled her eyes.

"--we'll have rights," Basket finished. "Besides." And here she grinned, looking almost exactly like Undyne as she did. "We already have an Ambassador, and now have a diplomat, in the family. If I get into trouble, Frisk or Nicky will save me."

"Good, and then I'll _kill you!"_ Undyne snapped. She pointed at Olceal. _"You!_ Why are you going along?!"

"He invited himself, Mom,' Basket answered, earning her a dark, annoyed look from him. "I gave him an out and he chose to stay in. So he's in."

"M-meaning," Alphys sighed, "y-you dumped him and he f-fought his way back into your heart. Isn't th-that what you really mean?"

Olceal leaned back in his seat, giving Alphys a grateful look before shooting Basket a smug one. Clearly, this was the case, confirmed when Basket blushed angrily and glared at him.

For whatever reason, that made Undyne laugh. "Are you serious? You had a way out of this insane family and you chose to come back in?!"

_"Mom!"_

"Undyne..."

"I'm just teasing!" She grinned. "Mostly." She sat back down, eyeing Olceal closely. "In all seriousness, Olceal," she said now, "why do you want to do this with Basket?"

"Because it's important," he said right away. "It's not just for Basket, but the idea of it is incredible, don't you - in all honesty - think?" He paused, then added, "Uh, ma'am."

"We're not in school anymore, punk," Undyne said, before grinning. "You don't need to call me that. Maybe, though, you can start with 'Queen'?"

With that, Basket knew Undyne was on board. She turned to Alphys, who was leaning forward in thought, her hands clasped in front of her mouth and her elbows on her knees, her eyes downcast. They waited, and then Alphys said, slowly, "You want to travel the world, with Olceal. To places that likely won't know what to make of either of you. In order to try and increase international relations on a casual level?"

Basket nodded, her eyes not leaving her mum's.

Alphys looked up at her closely, then turned to Undyne, lowering her hands and straightening her posture. Then, surprising Basket, Alphys nodded. "Okay," she said to her wife, before turning to her daughter and repeating it, nodding again.

Undyne grabbed her hand tight, and she held it.

"Really," said Basket slowly.

They both nodded, now smiling, but Undyne's hand twitched.

"Really?!" Basket lunged to her feet and screamed, throwing her arms around them both. Both caught her and held her close, and she laughed and cried in both great relief and a bit of sadness, as well.

"Yes, really," Undyne growled. "But you better call every night."

"And text us any time you want to!" Alphys added. "And always update UnderNet!"

"Every day, do you hear me?!"

"Not one day missed, Basket!"

"Or we'll find you."

_"And we'll bring you right home."_

Basket shut her eyes and smiled. "I love you, both, too," she agreed.

* * *

 The day came too quickly.

Basket was set to start in Australia, where she and Olceal would meet up with Darian Reden's parents. From there, the itinerary was open, and Basket and Olceal refused to fill it, wanting an open and truly spontaneous trip. Alphys argued for hours with both of them over this, but Basket won.

She'd graduated from school with decent grades, though they all knew she could do better. Over the summers and part-time, she'd saved all the money she'd needed for this trip, and even managed to save extra for it, as well, which made her more than prepared for this trip.

When the day arrived, Olceal had rented car to drive them to the airport (of the two, only he drove, as Basket shared her mothers' aversion to cars and refused to learn), and Undyne insisted on being the one to carry all of Basket's luggage into it. As she did, Alphys checked Basket over, making sure she wasn't sick or about to get sick, as well as to check that Basket was mentally and emotionally prepared for the trip as well as physically.

Basket assured her she was, and that, in turn, brought Alphys to tears. She clung to her daughter like Basket used to cling to her, and Basket hugged her tight, her own eyes burning with tears. Undyne tossed the luggage she held to Olceal (who quickly caught and loaded it) before quickly joining them and hugging them both tight.

For a moment, no one else existed, nor was a future set. Basket held onto her mothers, who in turn held onto her as though for dear life. Sweet words of love and support were exchanged, tears were dried gently, and more kisses and hugs were exchanged. But even such a hug has to end at some point, and this one did, too, when Olceal gently walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

There was another flurry of hugs, including Olceal this time, and then they all let go.

* * *

 Hours later, they got a text from Basket that said, _"Boarding now. I'll text when we land. I love you both very much. XXOO"_

Undyne and Alphys were curled up on the couch in front of the TV, Alphys a sobbing mess as Undyne held her close and cried tears of her own. This was already the second time this had happened, brought on only by the text, alone. It was likely to be something they had to get used to, to go along with Basket's absence.

"Call her and bring her home," Alphys pleaded.

Undyne shook her head. "Can't, Alphy. And won't."

"What do we do, now, Undyne?!" Alphys demanded, her eyes full of tears and blazing. "Basket is our whole life!"

"My love," Undyne said gently, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "We were alone for many years before Basket, and we just are again. It's okay, Alphy, it really is." Alphys clung onto her and sobbed, and Undyne held her close, unable to help doing the same.

* * *

_"Ah! It's cold here! This sucks! What the hell is this?! If it snows, I'll go crazy! XO"  
_

This was the text they got late into the night, once Basket had finally landed. For a long moment, they stared at the message with swollen, blurry eyes, before they both suddenly laughed.

"You know," Undyne said, between laughs, "for a first time, we did okay with raising a kid, didn't we?"

Alphys giggled, nodding. "I-I think so, too. I would have preferred it easier for her, but she, herself, turned out really great despite it all, didn't she?"

"So..." Undyne looked away, then looked back with a sly grin and a red face. "Wanna try again?"

Alphys laughed so hard she fell off of the couch, and Undyne couldn't help but fall over to the side with laughs of her own at the sight. "Two of them in the world, Undyne?" Alphys snorted. "Can it really handle two?! I doubt it can handle the one we have!"

"Hm, I suppose we'd have to test it out in order to find out totally, wouldn't we?" Undyne agreed, trying to sound solemn - and failing when she added a laugh at the end of the sentence without control.

"Oh?" Alphys looked up from the floor and met Undyne's gaze. "A test? On the world?"

"Why not, Alphy?"

She held up her hand, and Undyne took it.

Why not, indeed.

**-THE END-**

 


End file.
